TOUCH LOVE ( and now, You know I love You Too )
by FlameKeyoonKey
Summary: " Aku mencintaimu sebagai Kris." " Aku mencintaimu Zi Tao." " Jangan sakiti dia aku mohon." " Kau memohon untuknya?" " Iya!" " Bodoh."
1. Chapter 1

KrisTao fanfiction

By Flame Keyoon Hun

Tittle : Touch Love (And Now, You Know I Love You Too)

Inspirasi : KDrama Master Sun, and 49 Days, Boys Before Flowers

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan and Wu Kris / Twin

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeo

l

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

?

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit Angst, Little bit Horror.

Warning : YAOI AREA! Don't like? Just Go. Maaf Typonya banyak :D

KrisTao fanfiction ©2015

" **Touch Love"**

**( And Now, You Know I Love You Too)**

" Park Chanyeol dengarkan Ibu!"

" Aku menolak perjodohan itu Ibu."

" Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menolah perjodohan ini Chanyeol."

" Ayah, aku mohon cukup, berhenti mengatur hidupku lagi, aku sudah melakukan apa yang Ayah dan Ibu inginkan, aku masuk Universitas yang Ayah pilihkan aku siap, aku bekerja di perusahaan Ayah aku siap, aku korbankan waktu bermainku untuk kursus ini itu aku siap, tapi untuk hidupku, aku mohon hentikan peraturan kalian, aku ingin bahagia dengan pilihanku."

KrisTao fanfiction

Pemuda tinggi dengan mantel tebal menutupi tubuh tingginya berjalan tergesa mendekat kearah mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan gerbang.

Perlahan tangan kanannya mencari sesuatu di saku mantel putih gading yang ia kenakan. Jemari panjangnya dengan lihai mmenyentuh layar hitam gadgetnya.

" Sayang, kau masih disanakan? Jangan kemana-mana _hyung _akan segera kesana. Aku mencintai mu."

Pik…

Pria itu mengakhiri percakapannya dan mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil hitamnya, menuju ketempat seseorang yang kini telah menanti kedatangannya.

KrisTao fanfiction

Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mantel hitam membungkus tubuhnya, cuaca hari ini memang sedang dingin, gerimis kecil sudah menyapa pagi ini, terduduk sendiri di bangku kayu bercat putih yang berada di samping pohon besar. Sesekali kepulan uap dari nafasnya terlihat, menandakan udara disekitarnya cukuplah dingin.

Jean biru tua yang ia kenakan sedikit terlihat gelap di beberapa titik karena tetesan air dari dedaunan pohon di sampingnya yang rindang hingga menaunginya.

Jemari lentiknya sesekali menyentuh layar handphone putihnya, sepetinya ia tengah menunggu seseorang menelponya.

" Perasaanku tidak enak, Tuhan semoga tidak ada hal buruk terjadi."

KrisTao fanfiction

Semerbak bau khas lorong bercat putih dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang, ada yang memakai baju biru seragam dengan celananya, ber-jas putih dan beberapa ada yang memakai baju berwarna hijau lengkap dengan masker dan tutup kepala.

Bunyi derit seperti roda yang menggesek lantai selalu terdengar setiap saat dari arah pintu bertuliskan UGD.

Namun kali ini beberapa orang berlari kearah ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan ICU, saat seseorang Ibu keluar dari dalam sembari meneriakkan.

" Dokter, putraku siuman."

Seseorang yang disebut Dokter terlihat cekatan memeriksa setiap bagian alat dan tubuh pasiennya yang mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda jika ia baru saja membuka mebuka matanya.

" Ayah." Lirih pasiennya yang masih tertutup masker oksigen.

" Nyonya Wu, putra anda memanggil Tuan Wu." Seru Dokter yang mendengar gumaman lirih pasiennya.

" Sayang, ini Ibu." Jawab Sang Ibu yang tidak kuasa menahan haru bahagia melihat putranya, membuka matanya, yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak memanggilnya Ibu. Ia genggam lembut tangan putranya yang masih tertempel alat kedokteran.

" Ayah." Lirihnya lagi.

" Ayah sedang menuju kemari, biarkan Dokter memeriksa keadaanmu." Ujar Nyonya Wu sembari member isyarat pada sang Dokter untuk melanjutkan pemeriksaan.

" _Aku hidup? Aku kembali? Tapi aku tidak mendapati keberadaanmu? Kenapa kau tak biarkan aku bersamamu, kita kan saudara, dan kita sama, harusnya apa yang terjadi padamu, juga terjadi padaku, kau memang selalu egois."_

KrisTao fanfiction

"Telah terjadi perampokan di sebuah toko perhiasan, perampok bersenjata api menembak salah seorang pembeli yang berusaha melawan, polisi berhasil meringkus perampok dan melarikan korban yang terluka parah pada bagian kepalanya kerumah sakit terdekat, sekian berita News pagi ini, saya Keyoon melaporkan dari tempat kejadian."

Nit

Salah seorang penonton televisi diruangan itu menekan tombol off pada remote, membuat orang kedua yang sedang menikmati acara televisi itu mendengus kesal.

" Yak kenapa kau matikan televisinya?!"

" Aku bosan, aku mau keluar, kau mau ikut?" ajar pria berkulit putih pada pria yang tengah menekan kembali tombol On pada remote.

" Tidak, diluar dingin, kau saja yang pergi."

" Pemalas." Gerutu pria yang hendak keluar, terlihat ia sudah memakai mantel tebalnya dan sepatu.

" Yak!"

KrisTao fanfiction

Drrttt

Drtttt

Getar handphone yang masih digenggam pria bersurai hitam membuyarkan lamunan pria muda itu.

Ia mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat nomor yang tertera tanpa nama, ia sedikit ragu untuk menerima panggilan, namun karna tak kunjung berhenti, ia putuskan untuk menekan icon berwarna hijau di layarnya.

" Halo." Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, karena sudah cukup lama ia duduk dibangku putih itu tanpa segelas minum hangat menemani duduknya.

" Huang Zi Tao, dengarkan aku baik-baik, jangan dekati Park Chanyeol lagi, atau keluargamu yang akan menerima akibatnya, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, segera jauhi putraku jika kau dan keluargamu ingin hidup tenang. Dan satu lagi putraku sudah ku jodohkan dengan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu, jadi segera lakukan apa yang kukatakan."

Pik..

Huang Zi Tao, nama pemuda itu, ia terlihat tertegun matanya memperlihatkan ketakutan, sekelebat senyum ceria Ayah dan Ibunya terlintas di ingatannya, ia tidak ingin senyum orang tuanya hilang karena cinta terlarangnya dengan seorang Park Chanyeol kekasihnya, orang yang mencintainya tanpa melihat status social dan kasta.

" _Hyung._" Gumamnya sembari meremas baju bagian dadanya, ia merasakan sesak dan sakit saat mendengar kalimat panjang yang terucap dari bibir Ibu orang yang ia cintai. Ingatan tentang mereka berdua berputar dikepalanya, senym seorang Park Chanyeol terus terlintas di benaknya, disisi ini ia tidak ingin kisah cintanya yang sudah berjalan tiga tahu lamanya kandas begitu saja, setidaknya ia ingin mempertahankannya, namun saat kalimat yang Ibu Chanyeol teringat ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, membiarkan airmata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia menekan icon keyboard di layar handphonenya, mengetik pesan untuk seseorang disebrang sana yang membuatnya menunggu ditempat ini.

"_**Hyung, aku lama sekali, aku kedinginan menunggumu, maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi, maaf aku mencintaimu**_**._Aku Pergi._"**

**-CUT-**

**pake 'CUT' aja karena TBC udah mainstream hahahahai :D **

**FF perdana di tahun 2015 :D senangnya bisa publish ff lagi, terpuruk terlalu lama juga tidak baik, aku berusaha bangun "melangkah kedepan tanpa menghapus yang telah ada" **

**KrisTao Shipper semangat :D semangat kalian semangatku juga :D **

**Terima kasih**

**-Flame-**


	2. Chapter 2

KrisTao fanfiction

By Flame Keyoon Hun

Tittle : Touch Love (And Now, You Know I Love You Too)

Inspirasi : KDrama Master Sun, and 49 Days, Boys Before Flowers

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan and Wu Kris / Twin

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

?

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit Angst, Little bit Horror.

Warning : YAOI AREA! Don't like? Just Go

KrisTao fanfiction ©2015

" **Touch Love"**

**( And Now, You Know I Love You Too)**

"_**Hyung, kau lama sekali, aku kedinginan menunggumu, maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi, maaf aku mencintaimu. Aku Pergi."**_

**Chapter 1**

"**Touch Love"**

**(And Now You Know I Love You Too)**

**18 Februari 2015**

**Touch Love**

Sinar mentari menyinari pagi ini, meski semalam di guyur hujan, hangatnya mentari pagi ini terasa hingga kedalam kulit.

Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari seseorang pria yang tengah bergelung di balik selimut abu-abu yang semalaman menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Um, sudah pagi." Gumamnya sembari melirik jam dinding dikamarnya.

Dengan masih mengantuk ia meraih handphone di nakas dekat tempat tdiurnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper handphone berlayar lebar itu.

" Bahkan saat tidurpun kau terlihat manis, baby." Gumamnya saat menatap foto pria tengah tengah tidur dengan bersender di tempat duduknya.

" Yak,,,aku lupa, hari ini aku ada janji dengannya, aigo,, Park Chanyeol bagaimana bisa kau lupa janji mu sendiri, aish." Ujar pria yang yang menyebut namanya sendiri Park Chanyeol itu dengan tergesa-gesa menyibak selimutnya, dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

**Touch Love**

"Chanyeol hyung lama sekali, janji jam setengah tujuh, ini sudah hamper jam tujuh, aku bisa telat ke rumah sakit." Gerutu seseorang pria yang terlihat rapi dengan seragam putih-putih yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah berdiri didepan gang rumahnya setengah jam yang lalu, ia sedang menunggu janji pemuda yang tadi sebutkan namanya.

Tin

Tin

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari arah belakang pria tadi berdiri, membuat pria berseragam itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria tinggi dengan penampilan modis keluar dari mobil putih itu.

" Baby." Sapa pria itu sembari tersenyum lima jari, seolah tanpa dosa ia tersenyum melupakan janjinya.

" Kau pasti kesiangan kan Park Chanyeol ?" tuduh pria manis yang kini berdecak pinggang.

" Maafkan aku Baby, semalam hujan begitu lebat, membuat Hyung terlalu nyenyak tidur." Sesal pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol yang memang kesiangan bangun pagi hari ini.

" Alasan saja, aku sudah terlambat Hyung." Kata Pria berkantung mata ini.

" Maaf, Kajja.. kita segera berangkat." Ajak Park Chanyeol sembari menuntun pria manis itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil putihnya.

Mengingat waktu masuk kerjanya sudah terlambat 5 menit , pria itu mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol untuk segera berangkat. Mobil putih itu segera melesat di keramaian jalan raya di pagi hari ini.

**Touch Love**

" Hei, kau sedang menunggu siapa ? sedari tadi kulihat kau memperhatikan gerbang rumah sakit dari atas sini." Tanya pria bertubuh tegap , putih dan bersuari pirang, dan ditambah setelan baju outfit yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan pesona pria maskulin dirinya, pada pria berpakaian berbeda dari lawan bicaranya.

-Baju Pasien-

" Tidak ada, aku tidak sedang menunggu siapapun, aku hanya bosan di kamar." Jawab pria berpakaian baju pasien itu sembari merubah posisinya memunggungi arah luar, dan diikuti pria yang tadi bertanya.

" Biasanya jika kau bosan , kau akan bermain PSP mu, kau tidak membawanya?" pria itu kembali bertanya.

" Dokter melarangku bermain PSP lagi." Jawabnya.

" Kenapa Dokter tidak memberitahu kami?"

" Ayah dan Ibu sudah tahu, kau saja yang belum tahu, kau tertinggal berita kesehatanku dua hari belakang ini."

" Maaf, dua hari kemarin aku tidak menjengukmu, aku ada pertandingan basket." Sesal pria bersurai pirang itu.

" Yak! Kau ikut pertandingan?!" sergah pria dengan selang infuse di tangan kirinya.

" Iya, ada apa? kenapa kau terkejut?"

" Tentu saja aku terkejut, tidak ada yang memberitahuku, Ayah dan Ibu diam saja, jika aku tahu kau bertanding basket, aku bisa datang melihatmu."

" Tidak apa, kau masih bisa melihatku bertanding basket di season berikutnya." Hibur pria itu.

" Season berikutnya, itu berarti semester berikutnya? Apa aku masih 'disini' Yi Fan?" pria berpakaian pasien itu kini bertanya pada pria yang berdiri disampingnya, bernama Yi Fan.

" Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, kau akan melihatku bertanding di season depan, kau akan menjadi pemandu sorak untukku Kris." Hibur Yi Fan, meski dalam hati ia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan. Yi Fan merangkul bahu Kris nama pria yang berdiri di sampingnya ini.

" Hah,, aku ingin cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, rindu bantal dan selimut ku." Kris berkata sembari memperlihatan ekpresi layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk, melihat hal itu Yi Fan hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu aku akan membawakannya untukmu." Tukas Yi Fan , Kris mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Yi Fan.

" Kau menyebalkan."

" Kalau begitu kau juga menyebalkan." Timpal Yi Fan.

" Aku sedih mempunyai saudara kembar seperti mu." Ucap Kris, sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan berpegangan pada tiang infusnya.

" Yak! Kau ini, aku satu-satunya adikmu Kris, teganya kau berkata seperti itu."

" Aku tidak peduli!"

Yi Fan tersenyum melihat Kris yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, ini hanyalah candaan yang sering mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Yi Fan terkadang merasa takut jika mengingat apa yang sedang menimpa saudara kembarnya itu. Ia takut jika ia tidak bisa lakukan candaan ini lagi, jika suatu hari nanti Kris terlalu lelah untuk bertahan dengan keadaannya.

" _**Kau harus kuat, jika aku diminta untuk memilih siapa diantara kita untuk berada diposisi itu, aku akan memilih diriku sendiri, aku akan menempati posisi itu, aku tidak akan membagi tempat denganmu Kris, namun Tuhan tidak memberiku pilihan dan tidak memilihku, namun Tuhan memilihmu untuk menempati posisi itu, tanpa memperbolehkan aku untuk berbagi tempat pada posisimu saat ini." **_

_**Batin Yi Fan.**_

**Touch Love**

" Chanyeol!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan.

" Ibu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada terkejut.

" Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Kau lupa jika ada rapat pertemuan dengan rekan kerja jam 7 di ruang meeting Hotel?" cecar seorang wanita yang di panggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Ibu.

" Maaf, sekarang jam 8, aku kesiangan, eum lalu bagaimana rapatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, ia tahu Ibunya sedang marah karena ia lupa jika ada jadwal pagi ini, dan ia malah pergi mengantarkan Tao berangkat kerja.

"Ibu tahu kau sudah pergi sejak pagi, kau pasti menemuinya kan?" selidik Ibu Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis.

" Iya. Aku menemuinya, dan aku mengantarnya berangkat kerja." Jawab Chanyeol jujur sembari membalikkan badan untuk menghadap pada Ibunya. Karena pikirnya jujur lebih baik, toh Ibunya sudah tahu.

" Kau lebih mementingkannya daripada perusahaan keluarga, yang sudah membuatmu kecukupan! Kau dan dia berbeda, Park Chanyeol pewaris Hotel Park dengan Huang Zi Tao seorang putra penjual buah? Chanyeol kau tahu itu kan nak?" seru Nyonya Park, sembari duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga.

" Jadi seperti ini cara Ibu melihat seseorang, melihatnya hanya dari harta?!" Chanyeol berseru.

" Park Chanyeol." Ibunya mengingatkan untuk tidak berteriak.

" Aku pergi." Chanyeol memilih pergi dari rumah, yang semula ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya karena sedikit merasa tidak enak badan.

" _**Untuk saat ini kau bisa bersenang-senang anakku, tapi jangan harap impianmu untuk bersama dengan pemuda miskin itu terwujud." Batin Ibu Chanyeol.**_

Sang Ibu hanya mendengus kesal, tidak bisa mencegah sang putra yang sedang marah, karena bagaimanapun sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan ide yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

**Touch Love**

" Ah,, membosankan, Yi Fan pulang, Ibu dan Ayah sedang bekerja. Aku ingin pulang." Kris menunduk menggerutu di tempat favoritnya. Atap rumah sakit.

Kris sering diam-diam berjalan sendiri kearah atap rumah sakit untuk sekedar membuang penat di rumah sakit yang sudah seperti rumah keduanya, karena ia bisa hingga berhari-hari di rumah sakit karena kondisi kesehatannya. Saat ini kondisinya lebih baik membuatnya kembali ketempat favoritnya sore ini."

"Kris!" seru suara seseorang dari arah pintu masuk keatap.

" Kau?" tunjuk Kris pada sosok pemuda berseragam putih-putih bersurai hitam. Lebih tepatnya seorang perawat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau seharusnya beristirahat di kamarmu." Ujar pemuda yang memakai seragam putih dan ada tulisan nama rumah sakit di bahu kanannya, sama seperti baju pasien Kris yang bertulis nama rumah sakit yang dijadikan motif pada baju pasiennya.

" Aku bosan, memangnya tidak boleh aku disini?" tukas Kris sembari menyamankan duduknya di lantai atap itu.

" Kau selalu keras kepala." Ujar perawat itu dengan senyum dan mendudukan diri disamping Kris.

Kris melihat senyum itu sekilas, sebelum ia kembali menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya dengan melihat kearah langit.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kris dengan maksud mencairkan suasana yang sempat sepi.

" Merasakan hembusan angin." Jawab perawat itu.

" Kau bisa masuk angin." Tukas Kris dengan gelak tawa.

Perawat itu tersenyum, " Ada Dokter yang akan menyembuhkanku." Jawabnya.

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban pria itu.

"Kau suka ke tempat ini juga?" Tanya Kris.

" Tidak juga, hari ini aku memang ingin kesini. Sedikit melupakan kenyataan yang sulit di terima." Ujar perawat muda itu sembari menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin sore.

" Kau sedang ada masalah?" Kris terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan pria itu.

" Tidak juga. Entah kenapa kadang aku merasa apa yang terjadi padaku tidaklah adil, kenapa harus aku yang menanggung ini. Apa aku mempunyai kesalahan di kehidupanku yang sebelum ini. " Jawabnya.

Kris terdiam dan enggan melanjutkan melontarkan pertanyaan pada pemuda yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

" Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Kenapa kau terdiam?" pemuda itu sedikit merasa risih karena Kris yang tiba-tiba diam dan tertunduk.

" Tidak hanya kau yang merasa tidak adil, aku juga seperti itu, aku kadang merasa iri kepada mereka yang bisa berlarian kesana kemari tanpa takut kau akan sakit, dan bisa tidur sepuasnnya di kasur empuk dirumah, bukan di tempat seperti ini yang penuh dengan ketakutan jika aku melangkah masuk ketempat ini." Jelas Kris, membuat pemuda di sampingnya terdiam, dan menatap Kris dalam. Bisa ia lihat jika saat ini Kris sedang menahan airmata dipelupuk matanya.

" Kau akan sembuh, aku yakin kau bisa." Ucap perawat itu dengan senyuman tulus yang ia berikan pada Kris.

" Kenapa kau bisa se-yakin itu? Aku sendiri saja tidak yakin, aku bisa bertahan berapa lama lagi." Kris tersenyum menjawabnya.

Perawat itu terpekur saat mendengar jawaban Kris yang terdengar sudah menyerah dan entah kenapa ia melihat aura semangat hidup pada pria bersurai hitam ini meredup.

" Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Jawabnya singkat.

Kris hendak melontarkan kalimatnya lagi namun deringan handphone sang perawat muda itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya pada deringan handphone itu.

" Iya, aku akan kesana." Jawab perawat itu pada seseorang yang menelponnya.

" Kris, aku harus pergi, ayo aku antar kau keruanganmu?" ajak perawat itu.

" Tidak, kau duluan saja, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam, aku ingin melihatnya." Tukas Kris.

" Baiklah, kau hati-hatilah, segera kembali keruanganmu." Perawat itu mengingatkan, Kris mengangguk.

Sejurus kemudian tinggalah Kris seorang diri diatap sembari menatap kearah langit.

"Aishhh,, kenapa aku melupakannya lagi, siapa namanya, kenapa aku selalu lupa menanyakan namanya! Dan kenapa name tagnya selalu terbalik! " gerutu Kris pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa sangat bodoh sekaligus pikun.

Padahal dia dan perawat itu bukanlah kali pertama ini bertemu, mereka sudah bertemu beberapa kali ditempat ini dan taman rumah sakit yang saat itu keduanya pertama kali bertemu saat Kris yang selalu diam-diam menyusup keluar dari ruang rawatnya saat ia bosan sendiri dikamarnya.

Perawat itu bisa tahu nama Kris dari gelang rumah sakit yang Kris kenakan, namun saat Kris ingin melihat namanya dari name tag perawat itu, ia selalu gagal dan mendengus sebal, name tag perawat itu selalu terpasang terbalik dan kadang bahkan disimpannya di saku, Kris merasa gengsi jika harus bertanya siapa namanya, terlebh mereka bertemu tidak melalu proses perkenalan.

**Touch Love**

" Baby!" panggil seseorang dari arah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu keluar rumah sakit. Park Chanyeol.

" Hyung, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sesal Tao.

" Tak apa. Kau sudah makan?"

" Belum." Jawab Tao jujur.

" Kajja , kita makan." Ajak Chanyeol sembari mengajak Tao masuk kedalam mobilnya.

**Touch Love**

" Yak Kris!" seru seseorang memnggil pria yang sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit.

" Yi Fan." Lirihnya saat melihat orang yang begitu mirip dengannya itu tengah memasang ekpresi kesal, mungkin mencari dirinya, begitu pikir Kris.

" Kau ini kemana saja? Aku mencarimu." Tanya Yi Fan dengan ekspresi kesal.

" Akh, kepalaku pusing." Keluh Kris.

" Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" Yi Fan yang semula kesal, kini terlihat cemas dan segera menompang tubuh Kris.

" Aku ingin tidur." Ujar Kris, segera tanpa babibu Yi Fan memapah Kris masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"_**Hahaha… Kau mudah ditipu Yi Fan." Batin Kris tertawa melihat sikap siaga adiknya ini**_**.**

Kris berbohong, karena ia tidak ingin mendapat ceramah sore dari Yi Fan yang ia sudah hafal pasti akan panjang, lebar, tinggi, luas dan keliling.

" Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Tanya Yi Fan begitu Kris sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

" Tidak perlu, nanti juga hilang rasa sakitnya." Jawab Kris yang masih berpura-pura kesakitan.

" Jangan kau ulangi lagi pergi tanpa ijin seperti itu, jika kau bosan atau apa, kau bisa menelfonku dengan telfon itu, aku akan kesini." Yi Fan menunjukan telfon yang tersedia dikamarnya yang khusus untuk Kris agar bisa menghubungi keluarganya, yang ada di nakas tempat tidurnya dan itu permintaan Kris.

" Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kuliahmu, lagipula selama aku masih berada di lingkup rumah sakit aku merasa aman." Ujar Kris sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah di hiasi dengan gambar galaxy.

Kamar rawat Kris sedikit berbeda dengan kamar pasien lainnya, kamar Kris sudah mendapat sentuhan perubahan tatanan dekorasi dan beberapa benda-benda kesukaan Kris yang sengaja orang tuanya letakkan di ruangan itu agar Kris tidak merasa bosan, itulah tujuannya.

" Tapi setidaknya, aku akan segera menuju kemari." Lirih Yi Fan. Kris tersenyum melihat Yi Fan yang terlihat sedih jika sudah membahas tentang dirinya.

" Tak apa, eum.. apa Ayah dan Ibu belum kembali dari China?"

" Belum, sepertinya dua hari lagi, kau ingin bicara dengan Ibu? Aku bisa telfonkan sekarang." Tukas Yi Fan sembari mengeluarkan handphonenya.

" Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka." Jawab Kris.

" Sepertinya sofa ini harus diganti, sudah tidak nyaman untuk duduk." Yi Fan bermonolog dengan sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

" Tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak akan lama lagi tidur ditempat ini, aku ingin tidur dirumah."

" Itu akan terjadi jika kau sudah sembuh." Timpal Yi Fan sembari mengutak-atik layar handphonenya.

" Yi Fan."

" Hem."

" Kau mau membantuku?"

" Menyamar menjadi kau? Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak mau. Hampir saja suntikan obat masuk kedalam tubuhku." Celatu Yi Fan.

" Bukan itu, dengarkan aku dulu!" Kris meninggikan suaranya.

" Lalu apa?" Yi Fan menatap Kris.

" Aku ingin kepantai, bawa aku kesana." Kris terdengar merengek. Yi Fan menghentikan jemarinya yang sedang bergerak-gerak di atas layar handphone hitamnya.

" Tunggu sampai musim panas, cuaca saat ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Yi Fan berdiri dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Kris.

" Menunggu musim panas? Bahkan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan melihat wajahmu." Kris mendengus kesal, dan beralih memunggungi Yi Fan.

" Hei, Kris, aku hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu, kau tahukan diluar banyak sekali virus berterbangan , yang tidak bisa kau lihat, kami hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja." Yi Fan mengusap pelan punggung Kris.

" Tapi nyatanya aku tetap tidak baik-baik saja Yi Fan! Entah sudah berapa kali Dokter mengatakan 'Kau akan sembuh' tapi nyatanya, _Leukemia _ ini semakin menjadi, mimisan, tulangku sakit, pusing, obat yang pahit, pengobatan yang menyakitkan, aku lelah Yi Fan." Sepertinya Kris sedang buruk suasana hatinya, Yi Fan yang duduk menatap punggung saudara kembarnya hanya bisa diam menahan tangis, karena ia yakin Kris pasti sudah menitihkan airmata, terlihat dari punggungnya yang sedikit terlihat bergerak.

**Touch Love**

"Chanyeol hyung, sepertinya kita salah memilih tempat makan." Ujar Tao setelah melihat arah mobil Chanyeol menuju.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Tao yang terlihat bingung, Chanyeol membawa Tao ke Hotel ternama yang disana terdapat restaurant yang terkenal akan menu makan malam yang romantis dan mahal.

" Tidak perlu berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu sayang, aku membawamu ke Hotel bukan untuk tidur tapi untuk makan seperti rencana awal kita." Ujar Chanyeol setelah menghentikan mobil didepan Hotel. " Ayo keluar."

Seorang maid dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol dan Tao, Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya untuk di parkirkan pada salah seorang maid, dan seorang maid lainnya memberi arahan untuk mengikutinya. Chanyeol segera menggandeng tangan Tao yang masih terlihat bingung dan terkagum melihat Hotel mewah yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

" Chanyeol hyung, kita hanya akan makan malam untuk apa ke tempat ini? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang terlebih dahulu, aku bahkan tidak memakai baju yang bagus." Ujar Tao yang terdengar seperti orang yang benar-benar belum pernah memijakkan kaki ke Hotel mewah seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keluguan kekasihnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah Tao.

" Nanti kau akan tahu, kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari, dan apapun yang kau pakai, kau tetaplah mutiara hitamku." Ujar Chanyeol, yang sukses membuat Tao bersemu merah, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Suara batuk dari maid yang membawa mereka masuk kedalam hotel membuyarkan Chanyeol yang malah sibuk memandangi Tao.

" Ayo kita jalan lagi." Ajak Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Tao.

**Touch Love**

" Iya, malam ini aku akan tidur disini, tentu. Selamat malam Ayah."

Pip

Yi Fan menutup sambungan panggilan dari sang Ayah yang menelponnya menanyakan kabar dari kembarannya.

Yi Fan menatap Kris yang sudah terlelap tidur setelah tadi sempat menangis.

Dibenarkannya selimut yang menutup separuh badan Kris.

" Kau harus kuat, Kris." Lirih Yi Fan.

_**Flashback On**_

_**Satu Tahun Sebelumnya…**_

" _Kris." Panggil Yi Fan yang melihat Kris terduduk dikursi roda menghadap ke depan jendela kamar rawatnya._

"_Aku ingin sendiri." Jawab Kris tanpa melihat kearah saudara kembarnya._

" _Maafkan aku." Ujar Yi Fan._

_Kris tetap tidak bergeming ia tetap menatap kearah luar menatap hujan._

" _Aku rela kau membagi penyakitmu padaku, agar kita selalu sama, kau sakit seperti ini, aku juga harus seperti mu." Ujar Yi Fan lagi, yang perlahan melangkahkan kakinya._

" _Bodoh." Sahut Kris._

" _Kau tahu itu sudah lama kan? Kris, aku mohon jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini." Pinta Yi Fan, karena melihat saudara kembarnya sama sekali tidak ingin oleh siapapun, sejak dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya setelah Kris tahu apa penyakitnya._

" _Ada penyakit mematikan di tubuhku, dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya yang kian mengerogoti tubuhku, berdiam diri di bangsal seperti ini, hingga waktu itu datang menghampiriku, begitu kan yang kalian inginkan dariku?" ujar Kris yang lagi-lagi tanpa melihat kearah Yi Fan yang kini sudah menangis mendengar curahan hati saudara kembarnya._

" _Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu ! kami lakukan ini karena kami ingin kau sembuh ! kami akan lakukan segala cara agar kau bisa bertahan dan sembuh dari penyakitmu !Kau tidak boleh menyerah dan putus ada begitu saja." nada bicara Yi Fan meninggi karena Kris terdengar menyerah dan putus asa._

_Grep!_

_Kris merasakan lengan Yi Fan merengkuh tubuhnya, Yi Fan memeluk saudara kembarnya dari belakang, berharap pelukkannya dapat membuatnya merasa tenang. _

_**Flashback Off**_

**Touch Love**

" Hyung, kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?" Tanya Tao saat kini keduanya sudah duduk di tempat yang sepertinya hanya ada mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari kekasihnya.

" Aku sudah memesan tempat ini hanya untuk kita berdua saja malam ini." Jawab Chanyeol yang tidak ingin membuat sang kekasih terlihat kebingungan.

" Hyung, kau memesan tempat seluas ini hanya untuk kita berdua? Makan malam?" Tao mengulangi jawaban Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum

" Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tao mengangguk dan menundukan kepala.

" Kau kenapa sayang?apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas saat melihat Tao tertunduk dan diam. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok disamping Tao duduk, di angkatnya dagu Tao, ia terkejut saat melihat Tao menitihkan airmata.

" Sayang, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Apa aku salah lakukan ini? Aku hanya ingin membuat suasana makan malam kita berbeda dari biasanya, kau tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memilih tempat makan malam kita malam ini, atau kita pulang?."

CUP!

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti karena kecupan dari Tao tepat di bibir Chanyeol yang terus berujar.

" Terima kasih. Aku menyukai tempat ini, dan aku menyukai kejutan yang Hyung siapkan." Ujar Tao setelah melepas kecupannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Tao sejurus kemudian.

" Jangan menangis lagi, kau membuatku cemas." Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi Tao membersihkan airmata Tao dengan jemarinya. Tao tersenyum. Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya, dan mulai memanggil maid yang sudah ia minta untuk menyiapkan dinner romantisnya dengan Tao. Malam itu Tao dan Chanyeol hanyut dalam suasana makan malam yang romantic, Tao tidak menyangka ternyata kekasihnya bisa seromantis ini.

" Mereka ada disini Nyonya, aku segera saya bereskan. Hanya perlu waktu yangtepat untuk melancarkan rencana." Ujar seseorang berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam tengah berkomunikasi dengan seseorang via handphone genggamnya.

**Touch Love**

** i**

Tidur seorang pemuda tampan terganggu saat mendengar suara langkah kaki didekatnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan, menyipit saat melihat Kris berdiri di samping ia tidur, di sofa.

" Kris." Seru Yi Fan yang terkejut melihat Kris berdiri disampingnya dengan tiang infuse sebagai penyangganya dan tidak lupa, Kris tersenyum pagi ini untuknya.

" Kau sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Kris bertanya, Yi Fan bertambah heran mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang entah kenapa hal ini tidak biasa ia lakukan.

" Eum tidak, aku memang sudah saatnya bangun, kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidurmu? Kau bisa memanggilku jika butuh sesuatu." Tegur Yi Fan sembari berusaha duduk disofa yang ia gunakan untuk tidur dan menyikap selimut yang ia gunakan semalam.

" Aku hanya kekamar mandi, selagi aku masih bisa lakukan itu sendiri, kenapa tidak ku lakukan." Tukas Kris selagi jalan menuju tempat tidurnya lagi.

" Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yi Fan memastikan karena ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan diri Kris.

" Tentu saja, aku merasa lebih baik hari ini, tidak seperti hari kemarin, cepat sana kau cuci muka, kau bau!" suruh Kris.

Yi Fan mendengus dan tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan apa yang Kris perintah.

Kris terdiam menatap sinar mentari pagi yang sudah mulai meninggi, ini baru pukul 6 pagi, tidak biasanya Kris bangun sepagi ini itulah pemikiran yang terlintas di benak Yi Fan tadi.

_**Flashback**_

_Kris bergerak gusar di tempat tidurnya saat ia terbangun karena merasa hidungnya sulit untuk bernafas, Kris segera bangun untuk mendudukkan dirinya._

_Ia raba hidungnya dengan jemari telunjuknya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di atas bibirnya._

_Mata Kris membulat saat melihat telunjuknya berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah, darah. Ia ingin membangunkan Yi Fan namun suaranya tercekat saat sesuatu mendesak keluar dari tenggorokannya, di bekaplah mulutnya dengan tangan yang sudah ia gunakan untuk mengusap darah dihidungnya, tak tega melihat Yi Fan yang masih lelap tidur, ia berusaha menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan darahnya, dengan pelan-pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. _

_Kris membungkuk di depan wastafel dan memuntahkan sesuatu yang begitu terasa getir dari mulutnya. Kris memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah ia melihat apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya._

_Dipegangnya kuat tiang infuse, menahan dirinya agar tidak goyah, ia tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, hidung berdarah dan bibir yang yang tertutup darah, airmata lolos membasahi pipinya._

" _Aku masih ingin hidup." Lirihnya._

_**Flashback end.**_

" Kris." Panggil Yi Fan.

Yi Fan menoleh kearah Yi Fan yang ada disampingnya.

" Ada apa?"

" Hari ini aku ada kuliah, tak apa? jika ku tinggal kau sendiri? begitu selesai kuliah aku akan segera kesini." ucap Yi Fan berhati-hati, karena seperti biasanya Kris akan mendengus sebal jika ditinggal sendiri.

" Kau berangkat saja, tidak perlu terburu kesini, selesaikan dulu urusanmu, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, kau lupa ya?" Kris berujar dengan senyum.

Yi Fan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia merasa ada yang janggal mendengar jawaban Kris. Karena tidak biasanya Kris akan menjawab seperti ini, biasanya Kris akan merengek dan berubah kesal.

" Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yi Fan memastikan lagi.

" Kau cerewet sekali, sudah sana pergi." Kris berdecak sebal karena Yi Fan yang masih enggan melangkah keluar, Yi Fan tersenyum melihat Kris yang kesal karenanya.

" Baiklah, dan baru sja kau mengusir adikmu sendiri? Aishh.." Yi Fan berpura kesal melihat Kris yang mulai tidak bersahabat.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya, tak menghiraukan Yi Fan yang mendengus kesal saat melangkah kearah pintu.

" _**Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang belum pernah kulakukan selagi aku masih bisa melakukannya." Batin Kris.**_

**Touch Love**

Dering nada handphone mengejutkan pria muda yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat ia bekerja, sesaat setelah ia turun dari bus.

"Chanyeol hyung?" gumamnya saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

Klik!

" Ha.." ucapannya terhenti saat seseorang di sebarng sana menyela.

" Zi Tao, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, hari ini aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit."

Tao tersenyum mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti sedang gusar.

" Tidak perlu Hyung, aku bisa berangkat sendiri lagipula semalam kau sudah mengantarku pulang, dan pasti kau lelah jika pagi ini harus sudah mengantarku, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu jika aku berangkat pagi sekali ini."

" Aku tak apa sayang, meski aku harus mengantarkanmu ke China dan kembali lagi kesini, aku bersedia, asalkan aku selalu dekat denganmu."

Pipi Tao bersemu merah saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar sedikit manja dan menggelitik perutnya, sikap Chanyeol yang seperti inilah terkadang membuat Tao rindu akan sosok Chanyeol.

" Terlalu dekat denganmu membuat ku merinding Hyung." Tao menggoda Chanyeol.

" Apa! kau bilang? Aish,, awas kau, tunggu pembalasanku." Ucap Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

" Pergilah mandi, kau bau, bye Chanyeol hyung."

Pik!

Tao mengakhiri percakapan sepihak, dengan senyum menghiasi bibir curve-nya, ia memasukkan kembali handphone ke saku dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah rumah sakit yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter.

Tao berjalan memasuki gerbang dengan senyum setiap ada pegawai lain yang menyapanya, ia begitu murah senyum, begitulah pendapat orang yang mengenalnya.

Ia terus melangkah menuju tempat ia bekerja, tak tahu jika dari balik kaca sebuah ruangan yang menghadap kearah depan terlihat seseorang yang juga tersenyum melihat dirinya.

-0-

" Tao!' panggil seorang wanita paruh baya pada Tao yang sedang berjalan membawa troli berisi nampan makanan untuk pasien.

" Iya, perawat Anh, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Tao sembari mendekat kearah wanita itu.

" Iya, aku butuh bantuan mu, eum bisa kau antarkan sarapan ini untuk kamar VVIP nomor 305 dilantai 3 ?" ujarnya.

" Baiklah akan ku antarkan." Sanggup Tao dengan senyum.

" Kau baik sekali Tao, seharusnya ini bukan tugasmu mengantar ke lantai 3, tapi aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong kepada siapa handphoneku tertinggal di loker, dan aku diburu laporan yang belum kuselesaikan, ditambah tidak ada perawat shift pagi yang lewat sini." Kata Perawat Anh yang memang sedikit agak cerewet.

" Tidak apa Perawat Anh, lagipula mengantar makanan pasien memang tugasku." Tukas Tao, sembari menerima nampan berisi makanan yang di bawa perawat Anh tadi.

" Sekali lagi terima kasih Tao, aku ke ruang kerjaku dulu. Semangat Tao."

Ta tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia letakkan nampan itu di troli yang ia bawa. Dan segera melanjutkan tugasnya.

Lantai 3

Tao mendorong troli dengan sisa satu nampan untuk kamar VVIP. Tao sedikit bingung mencari nomor kamar tersebut karena memang bukan bagian Tao lantai 3 dan kamar VVIP ini, ia bisa bertugas di lantai 1 dan 2, meskipun ia kadang menyelinap ke lantai paling atas gedung ini.

" Ketemu." Ujar Tao girang saat melihat pintu dengan panel angka 305.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

" Masuk." Sahut seseorang dari dalam. Tao segera membuka pintu tersebut dan mendorong pelan trolinya.

" Sarapan anda datang Tuan…." Ucapan Tao terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

" Kau…." Sahut pria yang juga tetegun melihat seseorang datang dengan troli dan nampan sarapannya.

-0-

'CUT'

Huuaaa ,,, akhirny saya update juga hahaha :D

Maaf yang sudah review tidak bisa balas satu-satu, terima kasih review kalian sudahs saya baca^^ dan itu sungguh membuat saya selaku Author gregeten hahaha :D

Maaf ini tidak panjang, ini membosankan, tapi emang baru sampe sini otak saya nyampenya.

Semoga bisa update kilat ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih :D

Salam KrisTao Shipper.

Kode-kode KT bikin greget :v hahaha

-Flame Keyoon Hun-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tok!**_

_**Tok!**_

_**Tok!**_

" _**Masuk." Sahut seseorang dari dalam. Tao segera membuka pintu tersebut dan mendorong pelan trolinya.**_

" _**Sarapan anda datang Tuan…." Ucapan Tao terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.**_

" _**Kau…." Sahut pria yang juga tetegun melihat seseorang datang dengan troli dan nampan sarapannya.**_

_**-0-**_

KrisTao fanfiction

By Flame Keyoon Hun

Tittle : Touch Love (And Now, You Know I Love You Too)

Inspirasi : KDrama Master Sun, and 49 Days, Boys Before Flowers

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan and Wu Kris / Twin

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

?

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit Angst, Little bit Horror.

Warning : YAOI AREA! Don't like? Just Go

Disclaimer : Cast bukan punya Author, saya pinjem saja :D

KrisTao fanfiction ©2015

**Touch Love**

" Kris?" Tukas Tao saat mengenali orang yang ada didalam kamar VVIP itu.

Kris kikuk saat mendapati Tao sedang ada di ruangannya dengan membawa nampan sarapannya.

Tao berjalan mendekati Kris.

" Ternyata ini kamar rawat mu?" Tanya Tao sembari meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan milik Kris di meja.

" Iya." Jawab Kris singkat. "Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu penyakitku?" gumam Kris lirih.

" Kau bilang apa?" Tao seperti mendengar gumaman Kris, namun tidak begitu jelas.

" Aku bilang iya ini kamarku, memang kenapa?" Kris terlihat kaku, ia masih cemas jika Tao sampai tahu penyakitnya, ia takut jika Tao akan menjauhinya karena sakit yang ia derita.

Tao tersenyum dan beralih melangkah mendekat kearah posisi Kris yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Apa yang membuatmu diam-diam ke atap? Menurutku Kamar ini sudah sangat nyaman. Sepertinya kau membawa semua apa yang ada dirumahmu kemari." Ujar Tao saat melihat tatanan kamar rawat Kris yang sudah di ubah sedemikian rupa menyerupai kamar Kris dirumah, dengan tujuan agar si empunya tidak merasa bosan.

Tapi jikalau harus menempati ruangan ini hingga berulang kali dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan terisolasi dengan dunia luar, orang mana yang tidak merasa bosan? Meskipun sudah dirubah sedemikian rupa?

" Aku hanya mencari udara segar, lagi pula beberapa hari lagi aku akan pulang." Tukas Kris dengan nada menyombongkan diri, seolah ia sudah benar-benar yakin dengan ucapannya.

"_**Aish, Kris apa yang kau katakan, kenapa katakan kau akan pulang! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa reaksi Ibu jika mendengar ini." Gerutu Kris dalam hati.**_

"Benarkah?" Tao terlihat ingin tahu.

Kris terdiam sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain.

" Tentu saja." Ucap Kris sembari mengepalkan tangan, kebiasaannya jika ia sedang berbohong.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi pasien keras kepala yang menyelinap keatap." Ujar Tao dengan nada menyindir.

Kris mendengus kesal menatap Tao dengan tatapn **beraninya kau.**

" Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Kris, jangan lupa makan sarapanmu sampai habis atau dokter akan menyuntikmu." Tukas Tao dengan senyum meledek.

Tao segera melangkah pergi sebelum Kris sempat mengucapkan kekesalannya.

Kris hanya mendengus kesal dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Namun tangan Kris mendadak menyentuh dada kirinya, saat ia merasa jantungnnya berdegup gugup saat mengingat senyum Tao.

" Dia, yak! Siapa namanya! Bodoh…bodoh!" Kris kesal sendiri dengan kebodohannya yang tidak menanyakan atau setidaknya menyinggung soal nama atau sekedar melihat name tag perawat muda yang sepertinya sudah mencuri tempat di hatinya.

**Touch Love**

**2 hari kemudian**

" Ibu, aku ingin pulang." Celatu Kris pada Ibunya yang sedang mengupaskan apel untuknya.

" Apa?" Ibu Kris memastikan pendengarannya, dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas.

Kris menunduk dan meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

" Aku ingin pulang, sebentar saja, aku sungguh ingin pulang." Kris memohon dengan kepala tertunduk, jujur saja ia merasa takut jika Ibu nya akan marah, setelah upaya memohon ini sudah ia pernah lakukan beberapa kali dan dengan hasil yang sama yaitu jawaban TIDAK, dan berakhir dengan Ibunya mendiamkannya selama satu hari penuh, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran keluarganya.

Kris tahu dan ia sudah mengerti, apa yang keluarganya lakukan semata-mata untuk kebaikkan dirinya, namun tidak bisakah? Sebentar saja dengarkan permohonan sederhananya ini.

" Kris." Ucap Ibu Kris sembari mengusap pelan pipi sang putra sesaat setelah meletakkan piring dan pisau dimeja.

Di angkatnya dagu sang anak agar bisa menatapnya. Kris menatap manik mata sang Ibu yang begitu mirip dengannya.

" Maafkan Ibu nak." Kata Nyonya Wu dengan raut wajah sendu.

Kris tertunduk lagi, dan kembali menatap sang Ibu dengan senyum.

" Tak apa Bu, maaf aku sudah seperti anak kecil." Tukas Kris sembari tersenyum miris. Ia merasa bodoh karena melakukan hal yang sudah pasti ia tahu jawabannya, namun ia lakukan lagi. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha pikirnya.

Mendengar sang putra mengucapkan maaf, sang Ibu terenyuh dan segera memeluk putra pertamanya ini dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan serta kenyamanan.

Tanpa disadari keduanya sepasang bola mata memperhatikan keduanya dari arah celah pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup pelan pintu itu.

Diremasnya sudut amplop kertas berukuran besar yang tadi ia bawa, menundukan kepala dan dibuang begitu kertas itu di tong sampah disampingnya dengan sembarang, dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk tak menghiraukan siapa yang baru saja ia lewati.

" Eoh, Yi Fan, ada apa dengannya." Gumam pria paruh baya yang hendak memanggil Yi Fan namun putranya itu sudah memasuki lift. Pria yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya adalah Yi Fan.

Tuan Wu tidak menghiraukan ia pikir mungkin kebiasaan lama, Kris dan Yi Fan yang sering bertengkar dan berujung perginya salah satu dari mereka. Iya itu adalah pemikiran awal sang Ayah, namun muncul pemikiran kedua saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sang istri tengah menyuapi sang putra pertama.

" Apa ini." Tuan Wu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruangan saat ia mendapati amplop kertas yang tidak sengaja ia injak.

Dipungutnya amplop itu dan di lihatnya untuk siapa amplop itu.

"**To My Beloved family"**

Dibukanya pelan amplop yang tertujunya sedikit membingungkan, untuk kelurga siapa?

Tuan Wu terkejut saat mendapati di dalamnya ada lukisan hitam putih dengan pensil, lukisan sebuah kelurga kecil dimana ada dirinya dan sang istri begitu juga dengan kedua putranya.

" Yi Fan ." Gumam Tuan Wu saat melihat nama pada pojok bawah gambar tersebut.

Tuan Wu mengusap pelan wajahnya, ia menghela nafas dan menatap sendu.

Dimasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tas kerja yang dibawanya.

Dan membuka pintu itu kembali untuk menemui mereka yang ada didalam.

**Touch Love**

Yi Fan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan tergesa entah ia mau kemana yang pasti ia ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

Ia segera menghentikan taksi yang lewat depan rumah sakit.

" Kemana tujuan anda Tuan?" Tanya supir taksi.

"Antarkan aku ke perpustakaan kota pak." Jawab Yi Fan.

" Baik." Sanggup sang supir.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yi Fan hanya terdiam dan memandang keluar jendela, entah kenapa ia merasa berbeda perlakuan dari sang Ibu jika dengan Kris, mungkin memang posisinya Kris-lah yang butuh perhatian lebih tapi setidaknya luangkanlah waktu sejenak untuk sikembar Yi Fan yang juga ingin merasakan perlakuan seperti Kris.

-0-

Yi Fan melangkah lesu perpustakaan ia dia tidak ingin membaca atau meminjam buku karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak bersahabat, ia hanya ingin duduk dibangku dibawah pohon yang terdapat di taman perpustakaan yang terbuka untuk umum ini.

" Huhhh." Yi Fan menghela nafas , setelah mendudukan diri di bangku itu. Di tatapnya kosong bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran di depannya.

" Ibu, tidak bisakah kau perlakukan aku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kris? Aku juga putramu." Gumam Yi Fan.

" Kau sedang meratapi dirimu lagi Yi Fan?" celatu seseorang dari arah belakang, Yi Fan menolehkan kepalanya.

" Kau?" Yi Fan terkejut saat mendapati seseorang menyahut ucapannya.

" Kau selalu duduk di sini saat kau ada masalah, sepertinya kebiasaan ini akan kau budayakan." Pria bersurai merah marun itu terdengar meledek Yi Fan, yang di tanggapi hanya tersenyum dan kembali memandang objek di hadapannya.

" Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa merasa lebih baik. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau selalu menghampiri saat aku sendiri disini?" Yi Fan bertanya.

Pemuda itu kini sudah duduk di samping Yi Fan, ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yi Fan.

"Karena kau selalu mengganggu objek pandangku." Tukasnya, Yi Fan menatap bingung pada pemuda yang tersenyum manis padanya itu.

" Mengganggu? Aku? Disini?"

" Tidak perlu menunjukan ekpresi bodohmu itu, kau lupa ya ? ada jendela di ruanganku bekerja dank au tahu kemana jendela itu menghadap?" dia balik bertanya. Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

" Kau menghalangiku yang tengah asik melihat bunga itu." pemuda itu menunjuk kearah sekumpulan bunga berwarna-warni yang sedang bermekaran di hadapan mereka berdua.

Yi Fan mengangguk dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya mencari jendela yang di maksud temannya itu. Yi Fan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Sepertinya aku memang pengganggu ya." Ucap Yi Fan.

" TIdak juga, karena kau datang selalu tepat jam istirahat ku bekerja, jadi kau tidak menganggu."

" Jam berapa sekarang?"

" Jam 12."

" Aish, aku melupakan sesuatu, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Yi Fan segera berdiri dari duduknya, hendak melangkah.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat Yi Fan menoleh kearah kanannya.

" Hati-hati." Ujarnya pelan. Yi Fan tersenyum dan mengangguk, sejurus kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi meninggalkan pemuda bersurai merah marun itu sendiri.

" _**Sulit sekali menahanmu walau sedetik, apakah akan terus seperti ini? Harusnya ku lupakan saja perasaan ini? Dasar tidak peka! Yi Fan bodoh." Batin pemuda itu.**_

**Touch Love**

" Yak! Kau kemana saja, _Tiang_!" decak Kris sebal mendapati Yi Fan yang sudah ditunggunya sedari 30 menit yang lalu baru menunjukan batang hidungnya.

" Maaf, kau lupa pesan apa hah!" Yi Fan juga merasa kesal karena Kris yang seenaknya memesan ini itu untuk dibawa kekamarnya.

Yi Fan sudah berjanji pada Kris siang ini ia akan membacakan komik kesukaan Kris setelah selesai makan siang, niat awal Yi Fan ia ingin datang sebelum jam 12 namun karena apa yang ia lihat tadi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Jadilah ia terlambat di tambah Kris yang menelponnya dan memintanya membawakan makanan ringan yang jelas-jelas itu tidak di perbolehkan Dokter, namun jurus maut '_rengekan anak kucing' _ milik Kris selalu ampuh untuk Yi Fan.

Kris hanya tersenyum saja melihat saudara kembarnya berdecak kesal karenanya.

" Kau tahu Yi Fan, saat kau kesal seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, hahaha…" tawa Kris pecah saat melihat ekpresi Yi Fan.

" Berhenti tertawa atau aku pergi saja." Yi Fan sudah hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

" Aku hanya bercanda , dasar _Tiang _pemarah." Kris masih belum puas menggoda Yi Fan.

" Sekali lagi kau memanggilku _Tiang, _ ulat bulu ada di kasurmu 5 menit kemudian." Tukas Yi Fan dengan seringaian beraura menyeramkan.

" Yak!." Kris kesal kalau Yi Fan sudah mengeluarkan jurus ulat bulu yang sangat di takuti Kris.

Karena Yi Fan tidak akan bercanda dengan ucapannya, Yi Fan akan membawakan ulat bulu pada kakaknya untuk membuatnya jera karena sudah meledeknya dengan sebutan _Tiang. _

Itulah candaan yang sering keduanya lakukan. Kris suka sekali menggoda Yi Fan begitu juga sebaliknya Yi Fan bangga sekali jika bisa membuat Kris marah-marah.

" Sudah diamlah, duduk yang tenang, aku akan segera memulai membaca." Tukas Yi Fan sembari mengeluarkan komik seri ke 2 dari dalam tasnya.

" Kau sudah seperti pak guru killer." Gerutu Kris, sembari membenarkan duduknya di tempat tidur.

Yi Fan menghela nafas menahan emosinya.

" Ah, aku pulang saja." Yi Fan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya berpura-pura marah, meski pada kenyataannya ia, karena moodnya memang sedang buruk.

Grep..

" Yak, kau mau kemana?" Kris menarik tangan Yi Fan dan membuat Yi Fan kembali duduk di tempatnya, namun masih membuang muka.

" Kau menyebalkan." Celatu Yi Fan.

Kris tersenyum namun masih menggenggam tangan sang adik.

" Kau pasti akan merindukan aku yang menyebalkan nanti." Ucap Kris, sembari menerawang keluar jendela kamar rawatnya di samping kanannya, tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yi Fan.

Yi Fan terdiam, ia beralih memandang Kris yang masih menatap objek di luar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya, karena hanya langit biru yang terlihat.

" Seharusnya tangan ini yang digenggam untuk ku jaga, bukan yang menggenggamku untuk di jaganya." Gumam Kris.

Yi Fan masih terdiam, dan terus memperhatikan Kris.

" Kau saudaraku, jadi wajib bagiku untuk menjagamu juga." Ucap Yi Fan sembari mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kris.

" Kau juga harus menjaga Ayah dan Ibu, karena nantinya hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu."

" Kau juga harus menjaga mereka, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kita lakukan bersama-sama." Yi Fan tahu maksud pembicaraan Kris, namun lagi dan lagi ia tidak ingin hal itu, ia tidak ingin Kris membahas itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini, saat Kris masih ada bersamanya.

" Tapi saat waktu itu tiba kau tidak akan bisa menghindarinya Yi Fan."

Yi Fan terdiam jika Kris sudah membicarakan hal ini, dia ingin menyanggah ucapan Kris, namun dia tidak bisa mencegah arah pembicaraan Kris tentang hal itu.

-0-

" Baby!" teriak pria tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari mobil putihnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

" Apa aku terlalu lama?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah mendekat kearah pemuda dengan mantel yang cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya.

" Tidak Hyung." Jawabnya, sembari tersenyum.

" Apa ada yang salah denganku Zi Tao? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" pria tinggi itu adalah Chanyeol yang menjemput Tao seusai bekerja, mala mini Tao tidak ada lembur tapi tugas dari kantornya membuat ia berkutat dengan laptop.

" Tidak ada, aku tidak tahu kenapa malam ini aku begitu merindukanmu Hyung."

" Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kau merindukan ku baby?"

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali.

" Ya Tuhan, terimakasih, kekasihku merindukanku juga." Chanyeol menggoda Tao.

" Aish, memangnya aku tidak pernah merindukanmu sama sekali eoh?"

" Bukan seperti itu Baby, kau sering mengirim pesan Miss you, tapi jarang sekali kau mengatakannya secara langsung seperti ini, jadi bagi hyung, ini adalah sesuatu yang special, mari kita rayakan?"

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat gembira mendengarnya mengatakan rindu.

" Ah,, Hyung, tidak usah berlebihan, aku memang merasa rindu padamu, mungkin karena seharian ini aku tidak mengirim pesan padamu, aku disibukkan dengan tugas yang harus kuselsaikan tadi." Ujar Tao dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Ah, aku tidak peduli, yang jelas, aku mendengar kau mengatakan kau merindukanku secara langsung, dan itu harus di rayakan, karena kau sudah membuat hati seorang Park Chanyeol berdesir sayang." Chanyeol kembali menggoda Tao.

" Aish, tidak perlu berubah menjadi pujangga seperti itu, membuat ku merinding." Tukas Tao dengan nada candaan.

" Ah, aku tidak peduli, ayo.. kita rayakan." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Tao dan menuntunnya masuk ke mobil.

Keduanya hanyut dalam candu kasmaran yang tengah dirasakan, namun seseorang yang berada di mobil dengan keca jendela sedikit terbuka, menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak senang dan tersenyum sinis.

" Sudah saatnya ku tunjukan kepadanya, seperti apa akhir kisah cinta yang tidak pantas itu." gumam orang itu.

-0-

" Kris, kau belum tidur?" Yi Fan bertanya saat melihat Kris sedang membaca buku namun hanya membolik-balik halaman dengan kesal, entah kenapa seperti itu.

" Aku tidak mengantuk." Jawab Kris.

" Kau ingat pesan Ibu kan, kau harus tidur begitu Ibu dan Ayah sampai dirumah, dan aku sudah menyampaikan pesan Ayah yang mengatakan jika mereka sudah sampai dirumah, satu jam yang lalu, itu artinya kau seharusnya sudah tidur." Jelas Yi Fan panjang lebar.

" Aku tidak mengantuk Wu Yi Fan." Kata Kris dengan nada kesal. Yi Fan mengangguk dan memilih tidak memperkeruh suasana yang mendadak terasa dingin, sepertinya Kris sedang uring-uringan.

" Ku perhatikan kau seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, sejak tadi pagi kau melihat kearah gerbang dan pintu kamar, kau punya pacar disini?" Tanya Yi Fan langsung pada intinya.

" Tidak, tidak seperti itu!" jawab Kris dengan nada gugup dan terdengar ambigu.

" Yakin? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Yi Fan mulai menggoda Kris, ia tersenyum usil kearah Kris.

" Untuk apa aku berbohong, aku memang tidak punya pacar, aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran kau tahu itu kan!" Kris terlihat kesal dengan Yi Fan yang suka sekali mengodanya.

" Mungkin saja ada perawat yang menarik perhatianmu." Celatu Yi Fan sembari mengambil cangkir kopi di nakas dan meneguk isinya.

Kris terdiam dan menelan ludahnya susah, ia menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan _Kau membaca pikiranku? _

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? ah, apa yang ku katakan barusan itu benar?" Yi Fan semakin gencar menggoda kakaknya ini.

" TIDAK! Berhenti membahas pacar, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya orang sedang jatuh cinta." Kris menutupi rasa gugupnya dan memilih membaca bukunya kembali.

Yi Fan tersenyum melihat Kris yang sangat jelas jika ia sedang gugup.

Di letakkan kembali cangkir ke nakas, dan ia mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur Kris, sembari melihat buku Kris yang ternyata…

" Ehem, ya seperti ini contohnya, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan gugup saat tertangkap basah sedang merindukan orang yang dicintainya, sampai membaca buku terbalikpun ia bisa." Ujar Yi Fan sembari meraih buku yang sedang di baca Kris dan membaliknya, Kris yang menyadari itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan berdecak sebal.

" Aku tidak tahu , ada apa denganku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mendadak mengharap kehadirannya, bahkan aku merindukan suaranya yang lembut itu." Akhirnya Kris kalah, dan ia mulai bercerita pada Yi Fan yang tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

" Kau jatuh cinta padanya, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Yi Fan beranjak dari posisinya dan memilih duduk di sofa kecil yang ia dekatkan kearah ranjang Kris.

" Benarkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?" Kris bertanya dan menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

" Tanya kan pada dirimu." Yi Fan kembali menggoda Kris.

" Aish, itu bukan jawaban, aku tidak tahu." dengus Kris.

" Ya Tuhan, Kris , aku sudah memberitahumu kau sedang jatuh cinta kenapa kau tanyakan kebenarannya padaku, kau kan yang merasakannya, aku hanya memperjelas, sekarang jawabannya ada pada dirimu,dan bukankah aku sudah memberi contoh." Tukas Yi Fan sembari mengoyang-goyangkan buku yang ada ditangannya.

" Tapi aku hanya pria penyakitan, apa dia akan membalas cintaku?" Kris sadar diri, dengan kondisinya saat ini kemungkinan kecil menurutnya mendapat kekasih yang bisa menerimanya.

" Kau kan belum mencobanya, kenapa kau sudah putus asa seperti itu!"

" Aku sadar diri Yi Fan, kan tidak lucu saat kencan pertama di rumah sakit."

" Bukan kah itu hal yang unik yang belum tentu ada pasangan yang mau kencan pertama di rumah sakit." Kata Yi Fan yang kini sedang menompang dagu dengan kedua tangannya mendengarkan sang kakak sedang berkeluh kesah tentang hatinya, ini pembicaraan antara dua orang pria beranjak dewasa.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan penyakitku?"

" Katakan padanya dari awal jadi kau akan tahu hasilnya dari awal pula, tapi dengan syarat kau harus siap apapun jawabannya nanti."

Kris menatap Yi Fan sesaat dan mengangguk pertanda ia setuju dengan saran adiknya.

" Kapan aku harus katakan perasaan ini?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah polosnya.

Yi Fan mendengus melihat tingkah kakaknya yang mode polos seperti ini.

" Nanti saat Natal… tentu saja secepatnya, sebelum kau kehilangan dia." Saran Yi Fan yang diperhatikan Kris dan diangguki olehnya.

" Baiklah aku akan berusaha, tapi kau harus membantuku." Pinta Kris.

" Iya, aku membantu kakakku." Yi Fan tersenyum pada Kris. Kris terlihat senang dan tersenyum bahagia.

" Baiklah sekarang aku akan tidur, kau jangan tidur dulu sebelum aku tidur." Tukas Kris, seperti biasa ia meminta Yi Fan untuk tidur setelah ia tidur, karena takut itulah alasan yang Kris katakan pada Yi Fan.

" _Tuhan, berilah ia kebahagiaan, bagilah kebahagiaanku untuknya, buatlah ia tersenyum pada hidupnya, dan pertemukanlah ia dengan orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya apa adanya." _ Dalam hati Yi Fan berdoa untuk Kris, yang mulai memejamkan matanya, Yi Fan berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Kris sembari memandangi kakaknya yang tertidur dengan wajah damai.

-0-

Sinar mentari mulai menyambut pagi ini, terlihat kegiatan sebuah keluarga kecil dirumah sangat sederhana yang sedang memulai sarapan bersama di depan meja kecil yang hanya terdapat dua menu masakan saja.

" Tao." Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya.

" Iya Ibu?" jawab Tao, menghentikan kegiatan memasukan nasi kemulutnya.

" Kemarin Ayahmu di PHK." Tukas sang Ibu, sembari melihat kearah sang suami yang menunduk menatap sarapannya.

" Ayah? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Ayah, bulan lalu baru saja mendapat posisi yang lebih tinggi." Tao terlihat bingung dengan ucapan sang Ibu yang terdengar sangat aneh.

" Kau tahu kan, keluarga Park begitu banyak memiliki relasi kerja, dan pabrik Ayah bekerja adalah salah satunya, yang baru saja bekerja sama satu minggu yang lalu." Jelas sang Ayah, yang langsung membuat Tao terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, ia merasa ini adalah salahnya ini akibat dari dirinya yang menjalin hubungan yang salah.

" Maafkan aku Ayah Ibu." Ujar Tao sembari menunduk.

" Jangan merasa bersalah Tao, ini bukan salah mu." Sang Ibu mengusap pelan bahu sang putra mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

" Iya Tao jangan merasa bersalah, lagipula Ayah masih bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lain." Ucap sang Ayah untuk sedikit menghibur buah hatinya.

" Tao akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk kalian, Tao berjanji." Tao membungkuk dan terus menunduk.

Orang tuanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan ucapan sang putra semata wayang itu.

-0-

" Kris, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yi Fan yang baru saja masuk kekamar Kris dengan nampan ditangannya.

" Eum." Jawab Kris yang duduk ditempat tidur namun membelakangi Yi Fan.

Yi Fan meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan itu ke nakas dan berjalan kearah Kris.

" Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yi Fan sembari memegang bahu Kris dan melihat kearah Kris yang tertunduk.

" Kau mimisan!" Yi Fan memekik saat melihat tangan Kris penuh darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Kris tidak bersuara namun ia terus mengusap darah yang mengalir.

" Tidak usah panik, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kehabisan tisu jadi aku pakai tanganku." Ujar Kris. Yi Fan menoleh kearah nakas dan ternyata benar kotak tisu itu kosong.

" Aku ambilkan handuk dan air dulu." Ujar Yi Fan dengan nada tergesa, ia segera melangkah ke toilet.

" Kenapa mimisannya semakin hari semakin banyak, apa obatnya tidak berpengaruh lagi." Terdengar nada kekesalan pada ucapan Kris.

" Ini, ini bersihkan dengan ini." Yi Fan segera berdiri di depan Kris dan memberikan handuk yang sudah ia basahi dengan air hangat dengan tangan gemetar.

Kris melihat kearah Yi Fan ia melihat wajah ketakutan Yi Fan.

" Cepat bersihkan." Tukas Yi Fan. Kris menganggukinya dan melakukan apa yang Yi Fan katakan.

Kris membersihkan hidungnya dan kemudian tangannya. Kris tahu Yi Fan akan selalu seperti itu jika melihatnya mimisan atau kambuh, Kris melihat sisi takut Yi Fan di balik sisi kuat dan tegarnya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah yang terkecil.

Melihat handuk putih yang Kris gunakan sudah berubah warna, Yi Fan memintanya dan memasukkan ke wadah berisi air yang ia letakkan di samping posisi Kris, diperasnya handuk itu, namun tak ia berikan pada Kris, namun ia yang melakukannya, membersihkan sisa darah yang masih ada dihidung Kris.

"Aku panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu ya?" Tanya Yi Fan.

Kris hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Terima kasih." Tukas Kris. Yi Fan hanya mengangguk tanpa senyum ia masih terlalu cemas melihat Kris mimisan sebanyak ini tidak seperti biasanya, itu menurutnya juga.

" Kau berbaringlah lagi, wajahmu pucat, aku akan segera kembali." Saran Yi Fan sembari membantu Kris untuk berbaring. Setelah melihat Kris sudah berbaring dia melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet untuk membersihkan handuk dan wadah bekas mimisan Kris.

Kris menoleh kearah nakas dan mendapati nampan sarapan sudah ada disana.

" Apa tadi perawat itu kesini? Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, apa dia menitipkannya pada Yi Fan yang hendak masuk? Dasar perawat tidak sopan." Ujar Kris namun dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir pucatnya. Ia mengira yang mengantarkanya adalah perawat 'itu'.

" Aku keluar sebentar, aku akan segera kembali dengan dokter." Tukas Kris sembari mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan disofa.

" Iya, kau sudah mengatakan itu dua kali, ohya Yi Fan siapa yang mengantar sarapan itu?" Tanya Kris.

" Tadi ada perawat gendut yang membawakan, tadi bertemu denganku yang akan masuk jadi aku yang membawanya, ada apa?" Yi Fan balik bertanya.

" Oh, begitu, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Kris dengan perasaan kecewa.

Yi Fan mengangguk dan segera melangkah keluar kamar.

" Jadi bukan dia yang mengantar sarapanku? Apa dia tidak berangkat pagi?" gumam Kris sendiri.

-0-

" KAU KEMANA SAAT KAKAKMU KAMBUH HAH!" seruan suara wanita tengah marah terdengar hingga penjuru ruangan ini. Kamar Kris.

Kini ada Ibu dan Ayah si kembar di ruangan ini, dokter yang menangani Kris segera memberi kabar pada orang tua si kembar tentang keadaan Kris dipagi ini.

" Jangan berteriak kasihan Yi Fan." Tuan Wu berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang marah mendengar penjelasan dokter jika Kris sudah mimisan 10 menit sebelum Yi Fan datang menemukannya dan melaporkan ke dokter. Mendengar itu membuat Ibu mereka yang notabene sangat mengkhawatirkan Kris marah besar dan berfikir Yi Fan tidak becus menjaga sang kakak.

" Maafkan aku Ibu, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan di area rumah sakit. Aku tidak pergi jauh." Yi Fan mengatakan apa yang ada.

" Kau tidak mau menjaga Kakakmu? Kau lihat sekarang hah? itu karena kau yang tidak bisa menjaganya, aku hanya memintamu untuk menjaganya sebentar tapi kau tidak lakukan dengan baik, Kris sedang sakit Yi Fan, haruskah aku membayar upah kerjamu agar kau mau menjaganya!" Nyonya Wu dalam kondisi sangat khawatir pada putra kesayangannya semakin gencar mencari kesalah Yi Fan yang entah kenapa begitu salah matanya.

Yi Fan yang terduduk disofa menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan sang Ibu yang memarahinya habis-habisan hingga terucap kata yang begitu menyakitkan. Yi Fan hanya terdiam, tidak berniat menyanggah lagi. Ia tidak ingin sang Ibu benar-benar membencinya dengan kesalahan yang ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya selama ini.

" SAYANG HENTIKAN!" tegas Tuan Wu seketika menghentikan niat sang istri yang hendak meneriaki Yi Fan lagi.

" Sayang." Sang Ibu terlihat terkejut mendapati suaminya mendadak membentaknya.

" Aku mohon hentikan, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Yi Fan, jangan kau memojokkan dia dengan pendapatmu itu." Ucap Tuan Wu.

Sang istri diam dan memilih duduk disofa lain yang berlawanan arah dengan Yi Fan. Diikuti sang suami yang menenangkan istrinya yang ia yakini inilah kekhawatiran seorang Ibu.

Yi Fan terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai kamar itu. Ketiganya masih menunggu Kris yang sedang diperiksa di ruangan lain.

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan, dan memperlihatkan Kris yang duduk di kursi roda dengan didorong oleh sang dokter.

" Ibu Ayah." Panggil Kris saat melihat orang tuanya sudah berada di ruangannya. Yi Fan menoleh kearah Kris dia hanya terdiam entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa kesal kepada Kris saat melihat kakaknya itu tersenyum didepannya.

" Sayang, apa kau masih pusing? Mana yang sakit?" Nyonya Wu terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Kris yang datang.

" Aku baik-baik saja hanya mimisan seperti biasa, dokter yang akan menjelaskannya." Tukas Kris.

" Tuan dan Nyonya ,ada yang ingin saya bicarakan diruangan saya." Ucap sang Dokter, yang diangguki oleh orang tua si kembar.

-0-

" Zi Tao!" panggil salah seorang perawat pria bertag nama Ren.

" Ah, iya Ren ada apa?" Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hendak ke ruangan tempat ia bekerja.

" Ini." Ren memberikan kotak makan siang dan amplop berwarna pink.

" Apa ini ?" Tao bingung menerima pemberian dari Ren.

" Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tinggi turun dari mobil putihnya didepan gerbang rumah sakit, ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu." Jelas Ren.

" Dimana pria itu sekarang?" Tao mengerti siapa pria yang dimaksud Ren.

" Dia sudah pergi, begitu menyerahkan itu padaku."

" Oh, baiklah terima kasih Ren."

" Sama-sama Tao." Sahut Ren dengan senyum.

Tao tersenyum menerima pemberian Ren dan melangkah pergi.

-0-

" Chanyeol !" Ibu Chanyeol mendapati sang anak baru masuk kerumah.

" Iya Bu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada malas.

" Darimana kau?"

" Cuci mobil." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" Kau menemui perawat itu lagi?" selidik Ibu nya.

" Tidak, aku tidak menemuinya." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Baguslah, dengan begitu Ibu tidak perlu menggusur toko buah dipinggir jalan itu." tukas sang Ibu.

" Apa belum cukup menghentikan ayahnya dari pekerjaannya?" Chanyeol menghadap sang Ibu yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Hah? Cukup? Sebelum akarnya tercabut bersih, Ibu tidak akan berhenti untuk mencabutnya, terkecuali jika kau mau mencabut akar itu sendiri, maka Ibu tidak perlu lakukan hal itu lagi." Jawab Nyonya Park dengan sinis.

" Ibu, berhentilah mengganggu hidup keluarganya, jika Ibu mengganggunya sama saja Ibu ingin melihatku sesangsara, aku tidak bisa jauh dari Tao bu. Aku mencintainya dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan hubunganku dengannya." Tegas Chanyeol dengan beraninya ia melawan perkataan sang Ibu.

" Kau sudah berani dengan Ibu, hanya karena pria miskin sepertinya, apa yang sudah ia berikan padamu?! Harga dirinya?" ucap Nyonya Park dengan nada sarkatis.

" Hentikan Ibu! Jangan hina dia dengan kata-kata kasar Ibu, dia tidak seperti mereka yang Ibu kenalkan padaku, yang hanya mementingan harta yang ku miliki, bukannya tulus mencintaiku!" ucap Chanyeol dan ia kembali melangkah keluar pintu, ia marah mendengar ucapan sang Ibu tentang Tao.

" Nikmatilah sisa waktu yang kau miliki dengannya sebaik mungkin Nak, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, lihat saja nanti." Tukas sang Ibu dengan nada dingin.

-0-

_**Zi Tao, maaf Hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu, ada pengawal yang mengawasi Hyung.**_

_**Sayang maafkan Hyung, hyung tidak bisa mencegah kekuasaan Ibu, maaf Hyung. Jika saja Hyung tahu Ibu akan lakukan itu, hyung pasti akan lakukan segala cara untuk mencegahnya, tapi Hyung kalah selangkah dari Ibu, Hyung mohon maafkan Hyung.**_

_**Makanlah makan siangmu, temui Hyung di taman awal kita bertemu, sepulang kau bekerja. Ada yang Hyung ingin katakan padamu.**_

_**Ttd. Chanyeol Hyung. Love You.**_

Tao menyudahi membaca surat dari Chanyeol dan ia menghela nafas berat, ia merasa apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah kesalahannya, ia berfikir jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan menjalin cinta dengan pemuda itu ia tidak akan terjerat di peliknya masalah ini. Perlahan ia membuka bekal makan siang dia memakan bekalnya sendiri di atap tempat favoritnya.

-0-

" Maafkan kami Tuan Wu, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, hanya saja kondisi Kris semakin menurun, dia tidak ada semangat untuk sembuh, dia selalu berkata padaku jika ia lelah dengan pengobatan yang dilakukan, dia bosan tidur diruangannya, dan dia terus memintaku mempulangkannya." Ujar sang Dokter dengan rasa menyesal sekaligus iba melihat keluarga didepannya yang begitu terpukul mendengar hasil kesehatan sang anak.

" Tidak bisakah di lakukan kemoterapi lagi?" Tanya sang Ibu yang sudah menangis sedaritadi.

" Bisa, hanya saja itu tidak menjamin Kris akan sembuh dari Kanker yang dideritanya, kemoterapi hanya memperlambat laju pertumbuhannya, seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya, efek samping yang dirasakan bisa membuat pasien down." Jelas sang Dokter.

" Lakukan kemoterapi itu lagi dokter, lakukan lagi , setidaknya Kris bisa bertahan, aku tidak bisa kehilangan putraku, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi." Tukas sang Ibu.

" Kemoterapi juga butuh persetujuan dari pasien Nyonya, bagaimanapun putra anda yang akan menjalaninya." Ujar sang Dokter.

" Bagaimana dengan transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang." Tuan Wu angkat bicara.

" Kris menolaknya, dia tahu jika sum-sum tulang belakang yang cocok dengannya adalah sang adik, jadi dia langsung menolaknya, ia malah sempat berkata pada saya, dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cepat jika harus operasi."

" Kita tidak bisa memaksanya." Lirih Tuan Wu.

" Tapi bisa kan dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan dia, kita rahasiakan siapa pendonornya, kita katakan kalau itu bukan dari Yi Fan." Sang Ibu terus bersikeras, mendengar itu Tuan Wu dan Dokter hanya terdiam.

-0-

" Dasar pria tidak peka." Lirih seorang pria yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan gambar didalamnya terlihat seorang pria memegang bola basket dan tersenyum, seolah memberi senyum pada orang yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

-berlanjut di episode selanjutnya-

Muehehehe,, mian ini updatenya lama banget, saya dilanda mood pasang surut .

Ayo kira – kira siapa itu ya :D

Jujur saja saya sempat lupa ini cerita mau dibawa kemana? :D haha mian

Baiklah terima kasih buat reviewer yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu tapi komentar kalian adalah semangat saya #ciebahasanya sekian dan terima kasih.

-Flame Key-


	4. Chapter 4

" _**Dasar pria tidak peka." Lirih seorang pria yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan gambar didalamnya terlihat seorang pria memegang bola basket dan tersenyum, seolah memberi senyum pada orang yang sedang menatapnya lekat.**_

KrisTao fanfiction

By Flame Keyoon Hun

Tittle : Touch Love (And Now, You Know I Love You Too)

Inspirasi : KDrama Master Sun, and 49 Days, Boys Before Flowers

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan and Wu Kris / Twin

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

?

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit Angst, Little bit Horror.

Warning : YAOI AREA! Don't like? Just Go

Disclaimer : Cast bukan punya Author, saya pinjem saja :D

KrisTao fanfiction ©2015

**Touch Love **

"Incoming Call"

Teks itu terlihat di layar handphone milik pria tampan yang sedang duduk di bangku besi bercat putih.

" Luhan?" ujarnya saat melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera disana.

Pik

" Ya Hallo ada apa Luhan?"sapa pria tampan itu.

"_**Yi Fan ,Apa kau sedang sibuk?"**_

" Tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Kau butuh bantuanku?"

" _**Iya, jika tidak merepotkanmu, bisa kau antar aku ke perpustakan yang ada di dekat Gedung pertemuan?"**_

" Bisa, kapan? Sekarang?"

" _**Iya, sekarang."**_

" Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu untuk mengambil mobil." Tukas Yi Fan sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

" _**Kau dimana? Apa kau dirumah sakit? Aku akan menjemputmu saja kesana."**_

" Iya aku dirumah sakit, baiklah aku tunggu diluar gerbang rumah sakit."

" _**Oke, aku kesana." **_

Pik

Yi Fan segera mematikan handphonenya. Dan segera berjalan keluar area taman rumah sakit dimana ia berada setelah kejadian pagi ini yang membuatnya sungguh merasa tidak nyaman, ia memilih pergi dari ruangan Kris dirawat setelah Ayah dan Ibu kembali dari ruang dokter. Ia beralasan pada sang ayah jika ia ada kuliah tambahan padahal ini adalah hari sabtu yang mana kuliahnya libur. Dan Ayah yang paham dengan keadaan ini mengiyakan dan membiarkan putranya ini untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

-0-

Tao bekerja kembali setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya di atap seorang diri, ia kembali ketempat ia bekerja dan dilihatnya sang sahabat kerjanya yaitu Xiumin yang sedang sibuk menatap berkas diatas meja.

" Xiumin hyung." Panggil Tao melihat sahabat sekaligus orang terdekatnya ditempat ini yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri.

" Eoh, Tao kau darimana eoh? Aku kerepotan disini." Keluh Xiumin.

" Maaf, aku tadi makan siang, lagipula ini kan jam makan siang, Hyung sudah makan?" Tao menghampiri Xiumin dan mulai membantu menata berkas data pasien yang ia paham bagaimana cara menatanya.

" Tadi hyung sudah makan dengan Chen, setelah makan ada berkas dari Leeteuk hyung yang harus diurutkan." Jawab Xiumin.

" Eum begitu." Jawab Tao singkat. Membuat Xiumin menatap Tao.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Xiumin melihat Tao sedikit pendiam tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu banyak bicara dan ceria.

" Iya aku baik-baik saja Hyung.." Kilah Tao dengan senyuman.

" Kau yakin? Kau sedang tidak butuh teman curhat?" Xiumin sedikit mendesak Tao dengan pertanyaan to the point, yang hati Tao akui ia butuh teman berbagi.

" Aku bisa atasi ini hyung, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi." Tegas Tao.

" Tao kau lupa? Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu aku siap jadi teman curhatmu saat kau butuh." Xiumin menatap Tao dengan wajah sedikit kesal karena Tao melupakan peringatannya.

" Akan kuceritakan nanti setelah selesai menata ini, oke?" jawab Tao. Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

-0-

" Yak! Park Chanyeol berhentilah mondar-mandir didepanku, kau membuatku pusing!" pekik seorang pria berkulit putih berambut hitam namun bertubuh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mondar-mandir Suho hyung!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan berteriak juga, membuat pria bernama Suho itu terkejut.

" Yak! Kau ini adik kurang ajar, kau membentak orang yang lebih tua darimu! Duduk! Aku bilang kau duduk Park Chanyeol!" Suho berteriak dengen suara sedikit ia keraskan, membuat Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum aneh dan menuruti perkataan Suho untuk duduk.

" Aku sungguh cemas Hyung."

" Apa yang kau cemaskan?" Suho mulai mereda , ketika melihat Chanyeol menunduk dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat.

" Aku takut penyamaranku ini akan diketahui mata-mata Ibu, dan itu bisa berakibat fatal untuk hubunganku dengan Tao, Ibu sudah mengambil jalan pintas pertama."

" Jalan pintas pertama? Maksudmu?" Tanya Suho yang terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol. Ia letakkan cangkir teh yang ia sesap tadi ke meja didepannya dan mendekat karah Chanyeol.

" Ibu membuat Ayah Tao ter PHK, aku tahu itu dari orang suruhan ku." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan lesu.

" Ibu mu melakukan itu? bibi Park melakukan itu?" Suho terlihat tidak percaya.

" Iya hyung, Ibuku." Jawab Chanyeol sembari menatap Suho yang kini terdiam dan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

" Benar terjadi." Lirih Suho.

" Apa maksudmu Hyung? Benar terjadi? Kau sudah tahu hal ini sebelumnya? Apa kau juga sudah?" Chanyeol terlihat serius menatap kearah Suho dan terlihat raut wajah takut padanya.

" Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu, ini hanya firasat yang kebetulan terjadi." Suho segera menyanggah.

" Hyung, katakan saja jika kau tahu, katakan saja bagaimana akhir kisahku ini, dengan begitu aku bisa menghindari hal buruk yang akan terjadi." Chanyeol tahu siapa Suho, pria bertubuh kecil ini memiliki kemampuan khusus yang mana ia bisa melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi pada orang yang terkoneksi dengannya, seperti Chanyeol yang selalu berbagai cerita dengannya namun hanya keluarganya saja yang tahu, dan Chanyeol adalah keluarganya dari Ayah Suho.

" Aku , maaf Chanyeol tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, jika kau menghindari takdirmu, sama saja kau tidak terima jalan hidupmu yang sesungguhnya harus kau jalani. Dan perlu kau tahu meskipun kau menghindarinya kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan takdir." Suho terlihat serius dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol menunduk, dan terdiam sesaat.

" Tapi bisa kan kau katakan apa yang akan terjadi padaku hari ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Suho. Melihat senyum Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak tulus dan terliat sedih menurutnya.

" Jika kau ingin melamarnya sekarang, kau butuh cincin tapi kau belum beli kan? Jadi tunda saja acara melamarmu." Suho terlihat berbicara dengan lancar padahal Chanyeol belum memberitahunya perihal apa yang akan dilakukan saat bertemu dengan Tao nanti.

" Wah kau bisa tahu Hyung, kau memang hebat, aku memang belum beli cincin, karena aku sedang mendesain cincinnya dirumah, aku pikir melamar dulu saja tidak masalah meskipun tanpa cincin." Ujar Chanyeol.

" Kau ini pria dewasa Chanyeol bukan anak kecil yang sedang kasmaran dan memberikan pujaan hatinya dengan bunga kertas yang kau lipat, ah ya Tuhan berikanlah kecerdasan pada adik saya ini." Suho menengadah dan terlihat frustasi melhat tingkat saudaranya yang sedikit meng'gemas'kan ini.

" Baiklah! Aku tahu, aku tidak jadi melamarnya hari ini, aku akan mengajaknya makan saja." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatap kesal.

" Begitu lebih baik." Tukas Suho sembari menyesap teh nya kembali.

" Tapi pinjami aku uang hyung, akan ku ganti begitu urusanku selesai. Aku tidak bawa uang tunai, aku takut Ibu melacakku." Ujar Chanyeol dnegan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah menggelikan menurut Suho yang hampir saja ia menyemburkan teh yang ada didalam mulutnya.

" Kau ini Tuan Muda tapi tidak punya uang di dompetmu, sungguh keterlaluan." Ujar Suho namun dengan mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Sebenarnya Chanyeol membawa cukup sangat cukup uang di dompetnya hanya saja ia ingin mencairkan suasana yang mengkhawatirkan tadi

" Terima kasih Hyung kau memang yang terbaik, aku pergi dulu, bye." Tukas Chanyeol setelah menerima uang dan pergi meninggalkan Suho yang mendengus kesal melihat tingkah saudaranya itu.

Namun Suho mendadak memejamkan matanya erat dan menunduk.

_**Cairan berwarna merah.**_

_**Satu benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna putih perak menggelinding ke aspal.**_

_**Suara teriakan dari beberapa orang.**_

_**Tangisan.**_

_**Dan .**_

_**Satu pria berdiri di tepi jalan dengan senyuman putus asa.**_

" Suho kau tidak apa?" panggil seseorang yang menghampiri Suho yang terlihat kesakitan pada kepalanya yang dipegang erat.

" Ehm, Siwon hyung." Suho terkejut.

" Iya ini aku, kau baik-baik saja?"

" Iya aku baik-baik saja." Bohong Suho.

" Istirahatlah." Saran Siwon, Suho mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari ruang tamu.

Siwon menatap punggung Suho yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

" Pasti sangat menyakitkan jika harus melihat takdir orang terdekat kita, yang berakhir tidak bahagia." Gumam Siwon.

-0-

Terlihat tiga orang yang duduk mendekat ke salah satu dari mereka bertiga yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Mereka tengah tertawa bersama dengan album foto di pangkuan pria yang berbaring namun setengah duduk itu.

" Lihatlah kau dulu sangat gendut, Yi Fan tidak gendut sepertimu nak." Sang Ibu berceloteh sedari tadi, membuat sang putra yang sedang memperhatiakannya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Ibunya yang terlihat berlebihan saat tertawa.

" Ibu, tadi apa kata Dokter tentang kesehatanku?" celatu Kris, yang seketika membuat tawa sang Ibu terhenti dan berubah menatapnya begitu pula sang Ayah yang menghentikan acaranya menatap laptop, karena ia sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang ia bawa ke sini agar dapat menjaga putranya.

" Eum, kesehatanmu? Eum tentu saja bagus, Dokter bilang kau hanya perlu melakukan beberapa terapi lagi dan mungkin akan ada operasi kecil." Jawab sang Ibu, terdengar ada yang ditutupi.

" Terapi lagi? Bukankah aku sudah bebas dari terapi, dokter bilang bulan lalu aku tidak perlu lagi terapi, dan operasi kecil? Maksud Ibu apa?" Kris terlihat bingung mendengar kata Operasi Kecil, yang mana seingatnya ia sudah menolak hal itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" Iya dokter memang pernah mengatakan itu, tapi minggu depan kau harus menjalani terapi lagi nak , agar kau siap untuk di operasi." Jawab sang Ibu lagi.

" Operasi apa bu? Yah?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tuan Wu.

" Bukan operasi, hanya mengecek sum-sum tulang belakangmu, setelah kau selesai terapi nanti." Sergah sang Ibu. Sang Ayah hanya memandang dan terdiam, sama sekali tidak menyanggah atau menyambung pembicaraan sang istri. Ia tahu permainan sang istri, yang sungguh sangat ia ingin tolak namun entah kenapa ia merasa posisinya pun susah untuk merubah keinginan sang istri. Menyelamatkan Kris.

" Oh itu, baiklah." Jawab Kris sembari kembali melihat kearah album foto. Tidak menyadari tatapan sang Ibu kepada sang ayah yang terlihat _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia._

-0-

" Tak apa jika kau yang menyetir? Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik." Tanya pemuda berwajah manis yang tengah duduk disamping pemuda tampan yang terlihat murung.

" Tidak apa, lagipula kau terlihat kurang tidur, matamu sampai berkantung seperti itu." Ujar pemuda itu sembari terus memperhatikan jalan.

" Ah, ini aku tidak apa, aku sering begadang untuk menonton drama." Jawab pria itu dengan semu merah dipipinya.

" Oya Luhan, setelah dari perpustakaan kau mau kemana?"

" Aku tidak tahu yang pasti aku lapar, kita makan siang dulu saja." Jawab Luhan, dengan senyumnya yang diangguki oleh sang supir.

-0-

Terlihat seseorang tengah berjalan pelan dengan tiang infuse yang ia bawa bersamanya, orang itu adalah Kris, ia keluar kamarnya begitu orang tuanya pulang untuk mandi dan membawakan apa yang Kris butuhkan, karena hari sudah sore, rencana awal orang tuanya akan bergantian menjaga Kris, namun ditolak oleh Kris, ia meyakinkan ayah dan ibu nya jika ia bisa sendiri, dan tidak apa jika ditinggal.

" Hah membosankan." Seru Kris saat ia berjalan kearah tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat orang yang ia kenal keluar dari Lift.

" Kris!" sapa pemuda itu , melihat Kris yang tertegun diam.

" Kau mau kemana?" sambung pemuda itu saat melihat Kris berdiri di depan tangga menuju lantai atas.

" Ah aku? bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kris sembari berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup didepan pemuda yang entah kenapa selalu membuat hatinya berdesir.

" Kau pasti akan menyelinap keatap kan?" tuduh pemuda itu.

" Sudah ku katakan itu bukan urusanmu." Kilah Kris.

" Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap kearah lift kembali dan menekan tombol lantai keatas.

" Ada apa?" Kris terlihat bingung.

" Ayo kita keatap." Ajak pemuda itu dengan senyuman, dan meraih tangan Kris, membuat Kris tertegun kembali. Pemuda itu adalah Tao, ia kelantai tiga karena ingin menemui Kris dan mengajaknya kea tap untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

Hembusan angin menyapa wajah keduanya Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin menerpanya. Tao melihat itu tersenyum dan malah menatap Kris.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kris terkejut saat melihat Tao menatapnya cukup dekat, membuatnya mundur selangkah.

" Kuperhatikan kulitmu putih sekali, dan pucat, sebenernya kau sakit apa?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Kris terdiam, ia bingung apa ia harus katakan yang sebenarnya sekarang atau…

" Tentu saja aku putih, ini warisan dari orang tuaku." Jawab Kris pada akhirnya ternyata ia belum siap untuk mengatakannya.

" Oh begitu, pasti orang tuamu sangat putih." Tao menjauh dari Kris dan berjalan kearah lain, Kris memperhatikan Tao melangkah.

" Aku ini pelupa sekali, ternyata aku meninggalkannya disini." Tao mendapatkan apa yang ia cari yaitu name tag nya yang saat makan siang tadi sempat ia lepas.

" Apa yang kau temukan?" Kris ingin tahu.

" Name tag ku, Huang Zi Tao." Jelas Tao, seketika itu juga Kris tersenyum lebar dan berkata dalam hati _**"Akhirnya aku tahu siapa namamu. Huang Zi Tao nama yang bagus." **_

"Oh, kau masih muda tapi sudah pikun." Ejek Kris dan lagi ia tunjukan sikap acuhnya.

" Banyak yang harus kupikirkan." Jawab Tao sembari mendekat kearah Kris.

Keduanya kembali menikmati angin sore yang berhembus.

" Oya Kris kau tidak bosan dirumah sakit terus? Kau bilang akan pulang tapi aku melihatmu masih disini." Tao mengingatkan perkataan Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat Kris menelan ludahnya keras, lagi-lagi ia bingung mau menjawab apa, haruskah jujur saat ini juga, tapi ia belum siap dengan jawaban Tao nantinya.

" Tentu saja bosan, pertanyaanmu aneh." Kris berusaha menutupinya.

" Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, lalu kau sakit apa?" Tao mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang tadi sempat Kris lewati.

" Aku, aku , aku cidera saat bermain basket." Kris memilih berbohong.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap Kris dari atas sampai bawah, dan terlihat berpikir.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" seru Kris, dan membuat Tao mengerjap kaget.

" Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak! Aish,, pasti kau juga sakit hipertensi." Balas Tao.

" Kau,,,." Kris terlihat menggertakan giginya gemas melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya yang entah kenapa membuat Kris ingin terus mengganggunya.

" Kalau kau cidera, kakimu terlihat sehat, tanganmu juga tidak ada yang di perban atau di gibs." Tao terlihat mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang pasien cidera yang kadang ia lihat.

" Apa aku harus ber gibs dan memakai perban di seluruh tubuhku? Cideraku ada di otot pahaku."jawab Kris.

" Oh otot mu, harusnya kau tidak boleh banyak berjalan dulu, apalagi sampai keatap." Tao memberi saran, Kris merasa bersalah dengan jawaban Tao, Tao begitu peduli dengan penyakit bohongannya.

" Aku bosan jadi aku mencari udara segar." Jawab Kris.

" Kau pasti sudah ingin bermain basket lagi kan?" Tao menebak.

Kris terdiam sesaat menatapnya sebentar.

" Iya, tentu saja aku merindukan bermain basket dengan teman – teman kampus." Kris mencoba menjawabnya dengan nada biasa.

" Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa masuk universitas." Kata Tao.

" Tidak juga, karena kau pasti akan bertemu dengan dosen yang menyebalkan dan itu pasti ada, dan belum lagi tugas, aku pusing mengingat itu." ucap Kris, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga merindukan masa kuliah lagi, namun keadaannya yang membuatnya cuti atau bisa dikatakan tidak melanjutkan lagi.

" Kau pasti mahasiswa yang sangat malas, jadi dosen itu menyebalkan menurutmu karena selalu memberimu tugas ya kan?" Kata Tao dengan senyuman, membuat Kris tersenyum dan menatap Tao yang dimana pemuda itu terlihat senang meledek Kris, tapi Kris memilih untuk menikmati melihat Tao yang tersenyum.

" Ahh,, andaikan aku bisa masuk Universitas." Lirih Tao menghentikan senyumannya.

" Kau tidak melanjutkan ke Universitas?"

" Tidak, begitu lulus sekolah menengah atas aku langsung mencari kerja, aku tidak tega melihat orang tuaku bekerja terlalu keras untuk membiayai ku masuk Universitas yang aku yakin itu membutuhkan biaya banyak." Jelas Tao sembari menatap kearah Kris, namun saat Tao menatap kearah Kris yang juga masih menatapnya ia dikejutkan oleh darah yang muncul dari hidung bangir Kris.

" Kau mimisan!" pekik Tao.

Kris yang tersadar dari lamunannya yang menatap Tao tadi, segera menyentuh hidungnya dan benar yang Tao katakan, ia mendapati darah mengotori di punggung tangannya.

" Aish, kenapa harus sekarang." Gerutu Kris.

" Seka hidungmu." Tao memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putih kepada Kris.

Kris menerimanya dan menyeka hidungnya perlahan, Kris berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, berharap mimisannya tidak berlangsung lama.

" Akan ku panggilkan tim medis." Ujar Tao sembari mengeluarkan handphone di sakunya, hendak menelpon bagian medis.

Grep!

" Jangan, aku tidak apa." Kris menahan tangan Tao, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu tertegun dan menatap Kris, memastikan apa yang dikatakan pria pucat itu benar.

" Kau bertambah pucat." Ujar Tao.

" Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, jadi tidak perlu cemas, mimisannya sudah berhenti." Kris meyakinkan Tao, dengan memperlihatkan lubang hidungnya yang sudah tidak meneteskan darah, dengan senyumannya.

" Kau sudah terbiasa seperti itu?" Tao masih terlihat syok.

" Kadang-kadang memang hidung ini mimisan." Ujar Kris terdengar _ngawur._

" Sebaiknya kita turun, kau kembali kekamarmu, sudah jam setengah lima." Ajak Tao. Kris mengangguk, dan tersenyum melihat Tao memperhatikkannya.

-0-

" Yi Fan, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan , saat ini keduanya sudah pulang dari perpustakaan dan memilih untuk beristirahat sebelum Luhan mengantarkan Yi Fan pulang.

" Terserah kau saja." Jawab Yi Fan dengan nada terdengar lelah.

" Baiklah." Luhan merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Yi Fan sejak mereka berangkat.

Luhan memesankan menu makanan yang sama dengannya saat maid datang kembali menanyakan pesannya.

" Kau ada masalah?" Luhan memulai obrolan, begitu maid restoran ini sudah melangkah pergi.

" Ah, tidak, aku tidak ada masalah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Yi Fan balik bertanya.

" Aku lihat kau banyak diam hari ini, apa aku mengganggumu?" Luhan merasa tidak enak.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, tentu saja kau tidak menggangguku, lagipula aku memang sedang tidak sibuk, jangan merasa kau merepotkan aku." Jawab Yi Fan dengan senyuman.

" Baiklah, em oh ya Yi Fan, bagaimana keadaan Kris? Maaf aku jarang menjenguknya." Sesal Luhan.

" Tidak apa-apa, Kris tahu kau bekerja."

" Bagaimana keadaannya?"

" Dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah lebih baik." Jawab Yi Fan.

" Sebenarnya dia sakit apa?" Luhan bertanya.

Yi Fan terdiam, ia ingat sesuatu yaitu pesan Kris yang memintanya untuk menutupi penyakitnya, karena ia tidak ingin dikasihani karena tahu apa penyakitnya, jadi Yi Fan tidak memberitahu Luhan, meskipun Luhan teman mereka.

" Dia hanya gampang sakit, imunitasnya kurang baik, jadi dokter menyarankan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit hingga membaik." Yi Fan berkata bohong.

" Oh begitu, dia harus banyak istirahat." Ujar Luhan.

Yi Fan hanya mengangguk, dan memilih memperhatikan yang lain, dan teringat oleh Kris.

"_Maafkan aku Tuhan, aku berbohong." _

Seperti ada ikatan batin Yi Fan dan Kris sama-sama mengatakan kalimat itu meski di tempat yang berbeda.

-0-

Chanyeol bersiul-siul riang di tempat duduknya, ia sedang menunggu sang pujaan hati yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini.

" Ah,, aku bahkan selalu merasa gugup setiap kali kencan dengannya." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menggosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Chanyeol sengaja memilih tempat di luar karena cuaca di luar terlihat cerah terdapat bintang-bintang yang mulai menghiasai langit malam hari ini.

" Permisi Tuan, tamu anda sudah datang." Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

" Ah, iya antarkan ia kemari." Kata Chanyeol dengan semangat.

" Baik Tuan." Pelayan itu segera melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang pemuda manis dengan mantel coklat muda panjang selutut, dengan tas hitam yang dia jinjing, terlihat senyum di bibir pemuda yang melihat kearah Chanyeol.

" Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Sesal pemuda manis itu, saat ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

" Tidak apa, hyung saja yang terlalu bersemangat jadi datang terlalu awal." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengusap pelan rambut hitam kekasihnya.

" Tadi Tao terkejut saat pelayan mengantar Tao ke tempat ini, biasanya hyung memesan didalam, kenapa ini diluar?" pemuda manis itu adalah Tao, sang pujaan hati Chanyeol.

" Sedikit hal yang berbeda, agar tidak terasa bosan. Ayo kita duduk." Ajak Chanyeol.

Dengan sangat perhatian Chanyeol memperlakukan Tao seperti seorang putri, membantu Tao menarik kursi, dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Tao, yang sudah seperti kebiasaan Tao menerima perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera duduk kembali ke kursinya, ia kemudian mengambil sendok dan memukul pelan gelas yang sudah tertata disana.

Ting

Ting

Ting

Bunyi gelas dan sendok yang beradu, membuat Tao bingung melihatnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dua pelayan datang dengan nampan di tangan masing-masing pelayan tersebut.

" Silahkan Tuan." Ujar salah seorang pelayan, begitu ia selesai menyajikan makan malam itu. Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Saatnya makan malam, kau pasti sudah lapar kan? Oh ya tadi kau makan bekalmu kan?"

" Iya aku memakannya hingga habis. Terima kasih hyung." Jawab Tao dengan senyum.

" Sama-sama. Ayo kita makan, hyung sudah lapar." Tao tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Keduanya menikmati makan malam bersama dengan suasana sunyi, suasana seperti ini adalah yang paling Tao sukai, Chanyeol sangat hafal akan hal itu.

Sesekali keduanya bercanda disela makan malam mereka. Hidangan penutup yang mereka nikmti seusai makan malam terasa begitu manis, bagi mereka.

Ting

Ting

Chanyeol kembali memukul pelan gelas dan sendok tadi, Tao menatap Chanyeol bingung apalagi yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah beberapa orang bertuxido hitam lengkap dengan alat musik seperti biola, dan cello.

Mereka semua menempatkan posisi mereka di kanan Chanyeol dan Tao berada.

" Apa kau mau berdansa denganku baby?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Tao tersenyum dan segera meraih tangan Chanyeol, tanda ia mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol.

Gesekan bunyi biola dan cello terdengar mengalun lembut.

(Nowplaying All Of Me by John Legend)

" Zi Tao?" gumam Chanyeol di telinga Tao, kini keduanya sedang menikmati suasana dansa di bawah langit malam.

" Iya Hyung." Jawab Tao.

" Apa kau bahagia?'

" Iya."

" Aku mencintaimu."

" Aku juga mencintaimu."

" Kau tahu, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat takut kehilangan dirimu, sehari saja tidak melihatmu, aku seperti lilin yang tertiup angin kencang."

Tao tersenyum dan sedikit menatap kearah Chanyeol.

" Aku ada di pelukanmu sekarang Hyung, jadi kau tidak usah merasa takut kehilangan aku."

" Aku mohon padamu, teruslah menjadi kuat, dan tangguh, karena dengan begitu aku juga akan seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku kehilangan dirimu."

" Jangan berkata tentang perpisahan, karena faktanya kita masih bisa bersama, kita jalani apa yang ada saat ini." Tao terdengar tidak ingin membahas tentang arah pembicaraan Chanyeol, karena jujur saja Tao merasa sangat kecewa dengan cara Ibu kekasihnya ini yang sudah membuat keluarganya dalam kondisi sulit.

" Maafkan atas apa yang telah ibuku lakukan pada ayahmu." Sesal Chanyeol.

Seketika saat itu Tao menghentikan dansanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang terkejut melihat kekasihnya terdiam.

" Tidak apa, lagipula ayah sudah cukup tua untuk bekerja di pabrik." Tao berusaha menghibur Chanyeol agar tidak merasa bersalah.

" Aku akan segera mencarikan pekerjaan lagi untuk Ayahmu, jangan menolak." Ujar Chanyeol, membuat Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan dansa mereka malam ini.

-0-

" Yi Fan, terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ujar Luhan, ketika mobilnya sudah berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Yi Fan.

" Iya, sama-sama, segera pulang, hari sudah malam. Hati-hati." Tukas Yi Fan sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Yi Fan melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Luhan sudah berjalan kembali. Yi Fan menghela nafas, sebelum membuka gerbang rumahnya, ia melihat mobil Ibu nya terparkir. Ia segera masuk kedalam rumah.

" Aku pulang." Seru Yi Fan sesudahnya ia memakai sandal rumahnya.

" Kau sudah pulang Yi Fan." Sapa sang Ayah yang berjalan mendekati Yi Fan.

" Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan, jadi aku tidak bisa menjaga Kris, Ibu dimana?" Tukas Yi Fan dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Tidak apa, Ibu sudah ada disana, "

" Begitu ya."

" Tadi Ibu mu pergi dengan supir, jadi mobil Ibu ada didepan." Jelas sang ayah yang seperti nya sudah tahu yang ada dipikiran Yi Fan.

" Baiklah, aku mandi dulu." Ujar Yi Fan.

" Kau sudah makan?"

" Sudah."

" Baiklah, ayah tunggu di ruang baca."

Yi Fan mengangguk, ia rasa ada yang akan di bicarakan jika sang Ayah seperti ini.

-0-

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, begitu ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia tersenyum saat mengingat kalimat yang dikatakan Yi Fan tadi untuknya.

" Dasar pria bodoh, tidak peka." Gerutunya di sela senyumnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" Masuk!' ujar Luhan saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang dari luar.

" Kau baru pulang nak?" Tanya wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik.

" Iya Ibu, tadi aku ada pekerjaan di perpustakaan." Jawab Luhan sembari duduk dari tidurnya.

" Kau sudah makan?" Tanya sang Ibu yang kini duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Sudah, tadi aku makan di luar dengan Yi Fan." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman, membuat sang Ibu ikut tersenyum.

" Nak."

" Iya."

" Tadi Nyonya Wu menelpon Ibu."

" Menelpon?" senyum di bibir Luhan seketika itu juga hilang, wajahnya berubah sendu.

" Iya, dia menanyakan kau, dia bertanya apa kau sibuk, sampai lupa tidak menjenguk Kris."

" Ibu kan tahu aku bekerja." Luhan sedikit merasa tidak enak hati jika sudah membicarakan hal ini.

" Ibu tahu nak, tapi tidak dengan nyonya wu."

" Aku tidak mencintai Kris, bu. Haruskah aku mengatakan ini setiap hari pada Ibu." Luhan tertunduk, sang Ibu tertunduk dan mulai meraih tubuh putranya itu dan memeluknya.

" Ibu tahu nak, tapi Ibu juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan nyonya Wu begitu saja, kau tahukan betapa berpengaruhnya keluarga mereka pada keluarga kita." Sang Ibu menjelaskan.

" Tapi cinta tidak bisa berbohong bu, aku mencintai Yi Fan, bukan Kris. Dan aku tidak bisa berpura-pura mencintai Kris dengan cara seperti seolah aku tulus mencintainya."

" Ibu tahu, maafkan Ibu, Ibu hanya ingin kau sedikit memperhatikan Kris juga."

Luhan hanya terdiam dalam pelukan sang Ibu.

" _**Haruskah seperti ini?, dimana aku hanya bisa memendam cintaku untuk orang yang benar-benar ku cintai , entah sampai kapan aku harus menyimpannya. Dan berusaha mencintai orang yang tak kucintai." Batin Luhan.**_

-0-

Begitu selesai mandi dan berganti baju, Yi Fan segera menuju ruang baca, ia melihat sang ayah duduk di sudut sofa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sang Ayah saat sedang membaca atau sekedar memandang kearah jendela luar menikmati lampu-lampu yang bersinar dimalam hari.

" Yi Fan, kau sudah selesai, sini duduklah." Pinta sang ayah sembari menepuk sofa disebelahnya yang kosong. Beliau juga sudah menyiapkan dua cangkir coklat hangat dimeja.

Yi Fan mengangguk dan mulai duduk di tempat yang ayahnya tunjuk.

" Lihat malam ini banyak bintang di langit." Ujar tuan Wu sembari menunjuk kearah luar jendela. Yi Fan tersenyum melihatnya.

" Dulu saat aku dan Kris masih disekolah dasar, kami berdua sering berkhayal untuk pergi ke bulan, dan Kris selalu memilih menjadi pilot pesawat ruang angkasa tanpa memberiku pilihan." Yi Fan mengingat masa kecilnya yang terasa menyenangkan.

Tuan Wu tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tidak terasa kau dan Kris tumbuh begitu cepat, bahkan ayah belum puas menimang kalian, kau dulu paling suka jika ayah yang menimangmu sampai kau tertidur. Dan dulu ayah ingat saat kau dan Kris bermain menjadi astronot, dan ayah yang menjadi pesawat terbangnya, Kris selalu menolak jika harus bergantian denganmu, dia selalu ingin di gendong dibelakang lebih lama, dan kau selalu tidak bisa menolak." Sang Ayah mulai memflashback ingatannya, Yi Fan tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Sampai saat ini pun aku selalu tidak bisa menolak keinginannya." Tukas Yi Fan.

" Kau memang adik yang baik." Tukas sang Ayah sembari mengusap pelan surai Yi Fan.

Keduanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan malam ini.

" Yi Fan maafkan ayah." Ucapan sang ayah membuatnya terkejut.

" Maaf untuk apa?" Yi Fan mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

" Ayah sudah berusaha keras menahan Ibu untuk lakukan ini, karena memang Kris tidak menginginkan hal ini, tapi Ayah juga tidak bisa melihat Ibu mu memarahimu." Mendengar perkataan sang Ayah, membuat Yi Fan mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

" Aku siap jika harus lakukan donor itu Ayah." Tukas Yi Fan, sang Ayah terkejut dan menatap Yi Fan dalam.

" Tapi nak, kau tahu kan Kris tidak mau, dan donor ini beresiko juga untukmu." Jelas sang Ayah.

" Aku sudah menanyakan pada dokter tentang ini, tidak terlalu beresiko untukku ayah, lagipula aku juga ingin istirahat sebentar dari basket."

" Kau tidak harus lakukan ini, ayah akan bantu kau mengatakan pada ibu, jika kau tidak bisa, ayah akan carikan alasan yang tepat. Kau ingin ikut turnamen basket di Jeju bulan depan kan nak?" Sang Ayah berusaha membujuk Yi Fan untuk tidak menyetujui hal ini, bagaimanapun sang ayah tau jika Kris sangat tidak ingin hal ini, dan terlebih Yi Fan yang juga bisa kehilangan kesempatannya pada ikut pertandingan basket yang diimpikannya jika ia menyetujui donor ini.

" Aku bisa ikut turnamen itu kapan-kapan yah, tapi menyelamatkan Kris tidak bisa menunggu, jadi aku selalu siap jika memang aku harus lakukan donor itu." ujar Yi Fan dengan senyuman. Sang ayah tak kuasa menahan airmatanya, ia segera memeluk putranya itu.

" Kita doakan Kris agar dia cepat sembuh, dan kita bisa bersama untuk waktu yang lebih lama."

" Iya."

" _**Jangan bersedih Ayah, jika ini bisa menyembuhkan Kris dan membuat Ibu melihat ku, akan kulakukan, tidak peduli resiko apa yang ku dapat, asalkan kalian bisa tersenyum." Batin Yi Fan.**_

-0-

" Masuklah, hyung akan disini sampai kau masuk." Ujar Chanyeol setelah langkah mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu rumah Tao.

" Hyung tidak masuk dulu?" tukas Tao.

" Tidak, lain kali saja ini sudah malam, kau segera beristirahat, besok kan kau bekerja." Saran Chanyeol, Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup pelan puncak kepala Tao, dan Tao menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Aku menyayangimu."

" Aku juga menyayangimu."

" Masuklah, besok hyung menjemputmu saat pulang." Tukas Chanyeol. Tao mengangguk.

Chanyeol terus memandang Tao sampai pemuda yang di cintainya itu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu.

" Kalian keluarlah!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, bersuara entah pada siapa, namun sesaat kemudian dua orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari persembunyiannya. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati dua pria tadi berdiri tegap, menatapnya dari jarak lima meter.

" Aku tahu kalian mengikutiku sejak di restorant tadi, apa yang Ibu ku inginkan?" Chanyeol terlihat sudah sangat geram melihat perlakuan sang Ibu kepadanya.

" Kami hanya menjalankan perintah Nyonya Park untuk mengikuti kemanapun anda pergi Tuan." Jawab salah satu dari mereka, setelah mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

" Meskipun aku pergi ke neraka? Kalian tetap akan mengikutiku? Dasar bodoh."ujar Chanyeol ketus.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari keduanya , mereka terlihat tertunduk dan sepertinya mereka membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

" Baiklah, karena kalian sudah setia membuntutiku, sekarang antar aku kepada Nyonya Park yang menyuruh kalian mengawasiku. Kajja." Tukas Chanyeol santai.

" Baik Tuan,." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Chanyeol menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya, ia berjalan didepan mereka, menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari jalan rumah Tao.

" _Ibu, kau bahkan memperlakukan putramu seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak bisa melihat mana kebahagian yang sebenarnya dan kebahagian yang semu." Batin Chanyeol._

-0-

" _**Yi Fan, aku akan jadi astronot."**_

" _**Aku juga."**_

" _**Kau tidak boleh jadi astronot, kau harus jadi seperti Ayah, kau harus menjaga Ibu selagi aku pergi ke bulan."**_

" _**Kau curang, aku juga ingin ke bulan."**_

" _**Kalau kita berdua ke bulan, siapa yang akan menjaga Ayah dan Ibu? Aku kakakmu, jadi aku saja yang ke bulan, jangan ikut, aku tidak menerima penolakan."**_

" Kris! " Pekik Yi Fan yang terjaga dari tidurnya dan membuyarkan mimpinya yang cukup menguras emosi dan tenaganya. Keringat membasahi wajah dan t-shirt yang Yi Fan pakai. Yi Fan menoleh kearah jam dinding waktu menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, ia usap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dan menghembuskan nafas kembali. Yi Fan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

" Kau sudah bangun?" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya, saat Yi Fan turun dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Yi Fan terkejut saat melihatnya.

" Ibu." Gumam Yi Fan.

" Ibu sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu, makanlah selagi hangat, apa kau ada kuliah hari ini?" Tanya sang Ibu.

" Aku tidak ada kuliah." Jawab Yi Fan dengan nada kaku. Otaknya sedang bekerja untuk menganalisis keadaan di pagi ini, perubahan sikap Ibu nya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, teringat ia melihat sikap seperti ini dari sang Ibu adalah saat ia kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas.

" Oh begitu, kalau begitu gunakan waktu mu untuk istirahat, ah iya ibu lupa belum membuatkan jus untukmu, ayo ke ruang makan, ayah sudah berangkat jam setangah tujuh tadi, jadi tidak bisa sarapan bersama." Ujar Sang Ibu seraya berjalan kearah ruang makan yang diikuti oleh Yi Fan dibelakangnya.

Yi Fan tertegun saat melihat meja makan sudah tertata rapi sarapan pagi kesukaannya, sandwich, dan segelas susu, yang biasanya di tata oleh maid dirumah ini, namun kali ini sang Ibu yang menyiapkannya.

" Kenapa kau masih berdiri saja, cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu." Tegur nyonya Wu saat melihat Yi Fan hanya berdiri di samping kursi, mendengar teguran sang Ibu, Yi Fan dengan sedikit keanehan yang dirasa, berusaha mengalihkan pemikirannya dan duduk di kursi.

Yi Fan menatap punggung sang Ibu yang membelakanginya, beliau sedang memulai membuat jus untuknya.

" Nah ini jus kesukaanmu." Nyonya Wu meletakan segelas jus strawberry di meja makan.

" Jus strawberry itu kesukaan Kris, bukan kesukaanku." Kata Yi Fan, yang saat itu juga membuat Nyonya Wu menatap Yi Fan dan menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan alat jus.

" Ah,, iya, kau kan lebih suka jus apel, baiklah akan ku buatkan." Nyonya Wu tertawa, namun terdengar dipaksakan.

" Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin minum jus pagi ini." Tegas Yi Fan, membuat nyonya Wu menghentikan kegiatan mencuci apel.

" Kalau begitu, kau habiskan sarapanmu, Ibu akan bersiap ke rumah sakit." Ujar sang Ibu sembari menanggalkan celemek yang tadi dipakainya.

" Ibu tidak sarapan?" Yi Fan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat terasa kaku tadi.

" Ibu akan sarapan dirumah sakit saja, Ibu berangkat dulu, kau harus banyak istirahat." Tukas sang Ibu sembari berjalan meninggalkan Yi Fan yang terduduk di ruang makan sendiri.

" Iya, hati-hati bu." Yi Fan bergumam lirih tak berharap didengar sang Ibu, Ia menghela nafas, ia memandang sarapannya yang sudah tersaji.

Saat ia hendak minum susu yang sudah terasa dingin, telepon rumah bordering, membuat Yi Fan menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengangkat telephone rumah yang ada di ruang tengah.

" Hallo."

" Ah, ayah, ada apa?"

" Oh begitu ya."

" Aku tidak apa yah, kalau begitu Ayah kembalilah bekerja, aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu cemas."

" Bye."

Yi Fan mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sang Ayah, diletakkannya gagang telepon itu perlahan, raut wajahnya berubah sayu dan terlihat tidak bertenaga. Ia berjalan kearah ruang makan dengan langkah malas, ditatapnya lagi sarapannya yang sepertinya sudah mendingin, ia duduk di tempatnya semula, ia mengambil sandwich dipiring dengan kedua tangannya dan memakannya dengan gigitan yang cukup besar, membuat mulutnya penuh. Ia mengunyahnya dengan diam namun setetes airmata lolos dari matanya, ia terus memakan sandwichnya hingga sisa sedikit, namun terdengar isakan dari acara sarapan paginya.

" _Yi Fan, Ayah sudah mengatakannya pada Ibu , kalau kau setuju dengan operasi itu. Ibu senang mendengarnya, dan Ibu bilang akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."_

Ucapan sang ayah di telepon tadi terus terngiang di telinga Yi Fan.

" Aku juga anakmu Bu." Lirih Yi Fan, ia menghentikan makan sandwichnya dan tertunduk menangis dalam diam.

-0-

" Tao hyung!" panggil seserang dari arah belakang Tao yang sedang berjalan dilorong rumah sakit. Tao segera mencari sumber suara.

" Sehun?" Tao terlihat terkejut saat melihat kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah , lengkap dengan tas punggungnya.

" Kau mau berangkat kerja Hyung?" Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Tao.

" Iya, hyung berangkat pagi hari ini, walapun tidak terlalu pagi seperti biasanya, oh ya Sehun sepertinya sudah satu minggu lebih hyung tidak melihatmu, kau kemana?" Tao balik bertanya.

" Aku sedang ada kegiatan sekolah diluar kota, jadi aku tidak menyapamu satu minggu lalu." Tukas Sehun dengan raut wajah menyesal. Tao tersenyum melihat Sehun sedih, ia mengusap pelan pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun langsung menatap Tao dan pipinya bersemu merah.

" Tidak apa, ayo kita berangkat." Tao mengajak Sehun dan menggandeng tangan Sehun. Sehun terkejut melihat Tao yang mengandeng tangannya, dan kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan di samping Tao.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai panjang sepinggang dan berwarna pirang di ujung rambutnya tengah tersenyum dengan hasil gambar kamera handphonenya.

-0-

" Kris, ayo buka mulutmu, kau harus makan." Bujuk Sang Ibu dengan mangkuk dan sendok berisi bubur, Kris sedang di suapi oleh sang Ibu saat ini, namun Kris enggan membuka mulutnya, ia terus menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

" Aku tidak lapar bu." Jawab Kris yang masih berbaring dibed nya.

Melihat Kris yang terlihat lemas dan pucat membuat sang Ibu tidak memaksa lagi Kris untuk sarapan, ia letakkan mangkuk bubur di nakas dan menyentuh dahi Kris

" Nak kau demam!" pekik Nyonya Wu saat merasakan dahi Kris hangat.

" Aku baik-baik saja bu." Tukas Kris namun nafasnya terdengar tersengal.

" Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Ujar sang Ibu sembari menekan tombol yang tersedia untuk keperluan mendadak menghubungi petugas medis. Kris terdiam dan membiarkan sang Ibu menekan tombol itu berulang-ulang, memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya.

" _Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku, kepalaku semakin pusing, tubuhku sangat lemas, bahkan untuk bernafas pun sesak, aku mohon sudahi rasa sakit ini." Batin Kris ._

" Ibu, tenanglah, aku baik-baik sa…" Kris dengan sekuat tenaga bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk dan berusaha menyakinkan Ibu nya jika ia baik saja, namun kalimat Kris terhenti saat melihat tetesan darah di selimut putihnya.

" Kris!" Sang Ibu semakin panik, dan terlihat tertegun melihat dari hidung Kris mengucur darah yang cukup banyak. Kris hanya memejamkan matanya, dan membiarkan darah itu terus menetes, dan saat itu juga seorang dokter dan seorang perawat masuk dan segera menangani Kris.

" _Tuhan, ini sakit sekali, kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku tidak bisa melihat Ibu yang selalu menangis melihatku seperti ini, aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihan pada keluargaku lagi, aku sudah siap jika jalan ceritaku segera berakhir." Kris berujar dalam hati._

" Ibu, jangan cemas, dokter sudah memberiku obat, tenanglah." Ujar Kris sembari menggenggam tangan sang Ibu, ia membiarkan darah dari hidungnya yang masih mengucur masuk kedalam mulutnya, dapat ia kecap rasa anyir itu di indra pengecapnya.

" Kau harus kuat nak." Ujar Nyonya Wu sembari menggenggam tangan sang putra, Kris mengangguk.

Suster membantu Kris membersihkan darah di hidungnya.

-0-

Sebuah taksi berhenti didepan rumah sakit, menurunkan penumpang, yaitu Yi Fan. Hari ini Yi Fan tidak ada kuliah jadi ia memilih mengunjungi Kris kerumah sakit sembari membawa satu kotak buah kesukaan Kris.

Yi Fan berjalan dengan senyuman dibibirnya, ia membayangkan betapa girangnya Kris saat dibawakan buah kesukaannya ini, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sang Ibu berdiri di depan ruang ICU yang memang akan Yi Fan lewati untuk sampai didepan lift.

" Ibu." Panggil Yi Fan saat melihat sang Ibu berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" Yi Fan."

" Ibu, ada apa dengan Kris?" Yi Fan tanggap melihat sang Ibu yang berdiri didepan ruang ICU, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan Kris.

" Kris demam, dan mimisan lalu dia kejang, dokter segera membawa Kris ke ruang ICU." Jawab sang Ibu dengan isakan kecil.

Yi Fan terdiam, ia menjatuhkan begitu saja kantung plastic yang dibawanya, ia melihat sang Ibu yang melihat kearah pintu kaca yang memperlihatkan dokter dan suster yang sedang menangani Kris. Yi Fan juga biasa melihat itu namun ia tidak mendekat kali ini entah kenapa Yi Fan tidak cukup kuat melihat keadaan ini yang sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan entah kenapa Yi Fan juga merasa tubuhnya melemas dan rasa sedih yang ia rasa di hatinya.

" _Aku mohon jangan sekarang Tuhan, aku ingin dia sembuh." Tukas Yi Fan dalam hati._

Yi Fan menundukkan kepalanya ia tidak ingin terlihat menangis didepan Ibunya, ia segera menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya, ia segera berbalik ke arah sang Ibu, ia berdiri tepat di depan sang Ibu.

" Ibu."

Sang Ibu terkejut mendapati Yi Fan menatapnya dengan serius.

" Ada apa?"

" Aku siap lakukan operasi itu, bisa kita lakukan secepatnya?" sang Ibu tercengang mendengar perkataan Yi Fan meski sang suami sudah mengatakan hal ini semalam, namun mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Yi Fan seperti ini, terselip rasa sedih dihati sang Ibu.

" Kau lakukan ini karena kau ingin mendapat perhatian Ibu?" sang Ibu masih terlalu egois untuk terlihat luluh didepan Yi Fan.

Kris tersenyum sedih mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari sang Ibu, sungguh ia tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik pernyataannya.

" Ibu tidak perlu cemaskan hal itu, cukup berikan perhatian itu pada Kris, dengan begitu aku juga bisa merasakannya. Meskipun itu hanya khayalan, tapi itu terasa nyata bagiku, karena di khayalanku, aku berharap akulah yang ada diposisi Kris, jika aku bisa menggantikannya, akan ku lakukan."

Sang Ibu terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab, ia menunduk saat hatinya mencelos mendengar penuturan Yi Fan yang sepertinya sudah sedikit menyadarkan keegoisannya.

Keduanya tidak menyadari jika sang Ayah tengah memandanganya dengan tatapan sendu, ia sudah mencoba menjelaskan semuanya tentang kejadian waktu itu tapi ternyata sang istri masih saja menyalahkan Yi Fan hingga saat ini.

-0-

" Sayang."

" Iya?"

" Aku mohon berhenti menyalahkan Yi Fan."

" Kau selalu membelanya." Ucap sang istri dengan nada sinis.

" Aku membela yang benar, dan aku membela anak kita sendiri bukan orang lain." Tegas sang ayah.

Nyonya Wu menatap sang suami yang memperlihatkan ekpresi menahan emosi.

" Kau memojokkan aku? Kau mau menyalahkan aku?"

" Aku tidak memojokkan mu, dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku hanya ingin membuka pintu maafmu untuk Yi Fan."

" Kris sakit karena Yi Fan, Kris seperti ini karena Yi Fan, Kris.."

" CUKUP! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan ini semua pada Yi Fan, kau lupa kata Dokter? Kris memang rentan terhadap penyakit sejak kecil, dan ini sudah menjadi jalan hidup Kris, sekaligus ujian untuk kita! Berhenti menyalahkan Yi Fan, kejadian dua tahun lalu bukan salahnya, kau tidak ingat siapa yang meminta Yi Fan menjemput Kris? Itu kau. Dan satu rahasia yang baru aku tahu dan mungkin kau juga baru tahu, Yi Fan takut pada petir dan hujan, aku mengetahui hal ini dari Kris, dan posisi yang menyetir saat itu adalah Kris, bukan Yi Fan. Yi Fan melarang Kris mengatakan tentang penyakitnya juga." Jelas Tuan Wu dengan perlahan.

Nyonya Wu masih terdiam belum membuka suara sama seklai ia masih dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"_Aku Ibu nya tapi aku tidak tahu hal itu? tentang putraku sendiri."_

-0-

Seminggu berlalu

Chanyeol terdiam di kamarnya, ia sudah seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Tao yang sedang ada tugas diluar kota dengan teman kerjanya. Ia hanya menghabiskan harinya dirumah saja sepulang dari kantor, membuat sang Ibu tersenyum karena mengira putranya itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik dengan Tao.

" Chanyeol."

" Ibu." Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati sang Ibu sudah berada di belakangnya, posisi Chanyeol adalah sedang menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak kekantor?" Tanya sang Ibu sembari duduk di tempat tidur sang anak.

" Kemarin aku sudah melembur tugasku, jadi aku pikir aku bisa beristirahat hari ini."

" Oh begitu, Oh ya Ibu ingin mengenalkanmu dengan putri dari pemilik perusahaan Kim."

" Apa?"

" Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim ingin mengenalkan putrinya yang tertarik padamu. Ternyata putraku ini pintar sekali memikat hati seseorang." Sang Ibu tersenyum saat menyanjung anaknya sendiri.

" Ibu! Hentikan."

" Kau membentak Ibu? Ah sepertinya itu memang hobimu sekarang semenjak mengenal pria jalan itu."

" Jangan sangkut pautkan dia, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan!"

Sang Ibu tersenyum sinis, ternyata dugaanya salah, putranya masih bersama pria jalan itu.

" Tidak ada penolakan! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, nanti malam kau harus ikut bersama Ibu ke tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan! Atau dia tidak akan selamat." Ibunya mengancam, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berkutik.

Brakk!

Sang Ibu keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu, membuat Chanyeol yang ada didalam terkejut sepertinya sang Ibu kali ini benar – benar akan menyakiti Tao.

"Arkkkk!" Chanyeol berteriak, ia frustasi dengan situasi sekarang, Tao sedang di tugaskan diluar kota, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan lewat telepon, menjemput Tao? Itu tidak mungkin, karena saat ini ia sudah di _pingit. _Satu-satu nya jalan menemui Tao langsung, besok pagi.

-0-

" Padahal aku tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa sampai masuk ruangan ICU dan dipindakan keruang Isolasi seperti ini." Gerutu Kris pada Yi Fan yang sedang menjenguknya. Mereka sedang berbicara denga interphone, Yi Fan diluar dan Kris didalam ruangan sendirian dibatasi kaca besar.

" Kau tidak ingat? kau sempat kejang dan tubuhmu demam." Yi Fan mengingatkan.

" Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar baik saja, aku ingin kembali kekamarku." Kris mulai merengek, merajuk pada adiknya.

" Jangan membuatku melempar gagang telpon ini ke wajahmu, berhenti merajuk!" kata Yi Fan namun dengan senyuman.

" Kau berani berkata seperti itu pada kakakmu?! Hah! Tunggu pembalasanku!"

Yi Fan semakin gencar meledek Kris, ia menutup interphonenya, membuat Yi Fan menggerutu didalam ruangan.

-0-

" Ah,, akhirnya kita pulang juga Xiumin Hyung." Ujar Tao saat kakinya memijak lantai rumah sakit mereka berdua bekerja, keduanya baru pulang dari bertugas.

" Ia Tao, ah aku sudah sangat merindukan Chen, sungguh disana tidak ada sinyal masuk, aku harus ke belakang rumah kontrakan untuk mendapat sinyal." Keluh Xiumin. Tao hanya tersenyum, ia paham , karena ia juga begitu, namun sebelum berangkat ke tempat kerja Tao sudah memberitahu Chanyeol kendala di tempat kerjanya tersebut, membuat pasangan ini bijak, mengerti satu sama lain.

"_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, semoga tidak ada hal buruk selama aku pergi, sebaiknya aku cepat pulang." Batin Tao._

-0-

Chanyeol tengah duduk terdiam di kursinya sedikit saja tidak ada senyum diwajahnya, ia hanya diam dan memperlihatkan ekpresi datar menatap menu makanan di depannya.

" _Aku ingin kabur dari tempat ini." Batin Chanyeol._

" Chanyeol apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan surai pirang diujungnya.

" Iya." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

" Kalian seperti sudah kenal lama ya, terlihat sangat akrab." Ujar Ibu Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa, kalimat yang Ibunya lontarkan sangat terdengar memaksakan.

" Benar kata anda Nyonya Park, mereka terlihat sangat serasi, Chanyeol terlihat tampan." Puji wanita paruh baya yang duduk disamping pria berjas hitam yang ikut tersenyum.

" Iya nyonya Kim, putri anda juga sangat cantik, dan suaranya begitu merdu saat bernyanyi tadi. Taeyeon memang cocok pendamping Chanyeol." Kalimat pujian terus terucap dari kedua belah pihak, membuat wanita centil itu tak hentinya tersenyum,dan itu malah membuat Chanyeol sangat risih dan ingin muntah.

" _Zi Tao maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu." batin Chanyeol._

Bersambung...

lagi-lagi bersambung, biarin deh .. yang masih mau baca silahkan baca yang udah males baca lupain aja ni ff tak kunjung usai hahahaha..

see youuuu...


	5. Chapter 5

KrisTao fanfiction

By Flame Keyoon Hun

Tittle : Touch Love (And Now, You Know I Love You Too)

Inspirasi : KDrama Master Sun, and 49 Days, Boys Before Flowers

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan as Wu Yi Fan and Wu Kris / Twin

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

?

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit Angst, Little bit Horror.

Warning : YAOI AREA! Don't like? Just Go

Disclaimer : Cast bukan punya Author, saya pinjem saja :D

KrisTao fanfiction ©2015

**Touch Love **

Kaca jendela terlihat mengembun, tirai putih yang menutup kaca itu tersibak dan udara pagi menerpa paras pemuda berhidung mancung dan berbibir curve itu, ia merasakan hembusan udara pagi yang terasa dingin menyapa kulitnya.

" Selamat pagi dunia." Ujarnya pada hembusan angin.

Kemudian pria itu melangkah mendekat kearah nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, diraihnya handphone yang sedari semalam tidak bergeming. Di tekannya tombol kunci, dan memperlihatan screensaver seorang pemuda dengan senyum lebar menyapanya, ia tersenyum melihatnya, di sentuhnya layar itu dan terlihatlah beberapa aplikasi dari gadget di tangannya itu, ia menyentuh ikon pesan berharap ada balasan dari pesan yang terkirim namun senyumnya berubah sendu saat mendapati tidak ada balasan dari seseorang disana yang dia kirim pesan.

" Mungkin dia sibuk, buang pikiran negatifmu Tao, dia pasti sedang sibuk, ya sibuk." Ujar Tao, iya pemuda itu adalah Zi Tao yang sedang menunggu balasan pesan dari kekasihnya Chanyeol yang tidak menghubunginya sejak kemarin pagi.

-0-

Seorang pria dengan tatapan sedih menatap bingkai foto ditangannya, ia duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya.

" Maafkan Hyung Tao, hyung lakukan ini karena ingin melindungimu, tapi bagaimanapun kau adalah orang yang akan hyung nikahi, hanya kau." Chanyeol bermonolog. Sinar mentari yang mulai meninggi tak ia hiraukan.

-0-

Kris tersenyum memandang ruangan yang tidak asing baginya. Ia sudah kembali ke kamarmya sendiri. Dengan jurus andalannya yang berhasil meluluhkan hati sang Ibu. Malam ini Kris bisa tidur dibawah selimutnya sendiri.

" Akhirnya aku tidur di bawah selimutku." Seru Kris entah pada siapa, yang pasti disana ada adiknya, dan orang tuanya yang menatapnya dengan senyum.

" Kau senang, Kris?" Tanya sang Ibu sembari mengusap rambut sang putra. Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu sekarang kau beristirahatlah, semalaman kau tidak tidur, sekarang waktunya kau tidur." Saran sang ayah.

Kris yang memiliki sifat keras kepala , membuat semua orang repot semalaman, dimulai dari tidak mau tidur, tidak mau meminum obat, dan menolak di pasang infuse jika tidak dipindahkan ke kamarnya.

Dokter yang menanganinya sampai kelimpungan, dia menolak siapapun untuk memasuki ruang isolasi dimana ia berada semalam. Dan alhasil Dokter mengijinkan pagi ini untuk Kris pindah ke kamarnya, namun dengan syarat pula, Kris tidak mogok minum obat dan tetap pasang infuse dan harus bersabar sampai pagi, mau tidak mau Kris menyetujuinya.

" Kalian saja yang beristirahat semalam aku sempat tertidur, semalaman kalian sudah menjagaku, aku belum mengantuk, nanti juga akan tertidur sendiri." Jawab Kris.

" Jangan ulangi lagi kejadian semalam." Saran sang Ibu.

" Tidak bu, aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku membuat keonaran." Jawab Kris dengan senyuman.

Deg..

Yi Fan yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di samping Kris merasakan hatinya mencelos saat mendengar kalimat Kris barusan. Dan ia memilih terdiam dan memilih membuang pandangannya ke objek lain.

" Anak pintar." Tukas sang Ibu sembari mengusap kembali surai hitam Kris.

" Ayah dan Ibu pulanglah, dan kau juga Yi Fan bukankah kau ada kuliah hari ini?"

" Aku tidak ada kuliah, ini kan hari minggu." Jawab Yi Fan.

" Ah iya, aku lupa." Jawab Kris dengan senyumannya.

" Baiklah ayah dan ibu pulang dulu nanti siang kami akan kesini." Ujar sang Ayah.

" Iya, hati-hati." Ujar Kris.

Yi Fan segera mendekat kearah Kris yang sedang tersenyum sendiri sembari menghirup bau selimutnya, yang sepertinya sudah sangat ia rindukan.

" Kau rindu bau air liur diselimutmu ya?" ejek Yi Fan.

" Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Kris dengan nada kesal membuat Yi Fan menatapnya geli.

" Kebiasaanmu yang sangat buruk, tidak mau mengganti selimut sebelum baunya membuat hidungku gatal." Ujar Yi Fan sembari duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kris.

" Karena aku senang melihatmu bersin-bersin." Ujar Kris sembari tertawa keras.

Yi Fan tersenyum melihat Kris yang sepertinya lupa akan sakitnya.

" Sebaiknya habiskan sarapanmu." Saran Yi Fan sembari membawa nampan berisi sarapan kehadapan Kris.

" Apa tidak ada menu lain selain itu." keluh Kris, saat melihat menu sarapannya yang seperti biasa ia makan.

" Sembuh dulu baru kau makan ayam goreng lagi." Ujar Yi Fan sembari mengambil sendok dan menyodorkan kearah Kris.

" Suapi." Ujar Kris dengan nada manja, membuat Yi Fan menatapnya geli.

Namun mau tidak mau dia lakukan apa yang sang kakak minta daripada ia meminta hal yang aneh dan membuat repot semua orang.

Yi Fan dengan sabar menyuapi Kris yang entah kenapa dia perhatikan wajah sang kakak semakin hari memucat dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang seperti kelelahan.

" Yi Fan." Panggil Kris, setelah menelan buburnya.

" Apa?" Yi Fan bertanya sembari menyendok bubur di mangkuk bersiap menyuapi Kris kembali.

" Apa Luhan sudah tahu kalau aku sakit?" Tanya Kris.

" Belum, bukankah kau sendiri yang melarangku."

" Siapa tau Ibu memberitahunya, kau kan tahu sepertinya Ibu berusaha mendekatkanku dengan Luhan." Kata Kris sembari menerawang menatap atap ruangan.

" Ibu tidak memberitahu Luhan, jangan berbicara saat makan." Yi Fan berkata sembari menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Kris.

" Dia menyukaimu." Tukas Kris, yang seketika itu juga menghentikan gerakannya menyendok bubur.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Dasar tidak peka. Luhan menyukaimu, bukan menyukaiku, tapi karena Ibu, dia memperhatikanku, kau lupa saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Luhan menatapmu terus padahal aku yang dikenalkan oleh Ibu dengannya."

" Kau cemburu?" gurau Yi Fan.

" Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku tidak menyukainya, untukmu saja."

" Kau pikir Luhan boneka mudah sekali kau memberikannya padaku."

" Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta pada dia yang memakai seragam perawat." Ujar Kris sembari tersenyum mengingat wajah orang yang dimaksud.

" Kau sudah bilang kalau kau menyukainya?" Yi Fan menyendok lagi bubur di mangkuk dan menyuapkan ke Kris.

" Belum, aku berniat akan mengatakannya nanti."

" Jangan lupa katakan yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, cukup Luhan saja yang kau tutupi tentang penyakitmu."

" Tapi bagaimana kalau aku di tolak? Dan kalau dia kabur karena penyakitku?" Kris merengek.

" Setidaknya dia bisa memilih jawaban yang tepat untuk kalian berdua menjalani kelanjutan hubungan itu nanti, daripada kau membohonginya dari awal, semisal dia pada akhirnya tahu, kau tidak akan tahu seberapa sakitnya hati yang sudah kau bohongi aku pun tidak tahu, mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan yang akan merasakan itu, jadi cukup dia saja."

" Ide berbohong itu Ibu yang merencanakan, karena Ibu yakin aku akan sembuh, dan bisa bersama dengan Luhan setelah aku sembuh, padahal aku sendiri tidak yakin aku bisa sembuh."

" Ibu lakukan itu karena Ibu berharap kau bisa melawan penyakitmu, aku juga yakin kau akan sembuh, jadi jangan kecewakan Ibu."

" Kalian tidak diposisiku, jadi kalian bisa dengan mudah mengatakan itu." ujar Kris sembari menunduk merubah raut wajahnya.

" Ayo habiskan sarapanmu." Yi Fan mengalihkan pembicaraan, sembari menyuapkan kembali sendok bubur itu, namun Kris menolak dan membungkam mulutnya.

" Aku sudah kenyang." Tukas Kris saat ia sudah menelan suapan sebanyak 5 kali.

" Tapi, kau baru makan beberapa suap saja."

" Tapi aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Kris sesaat setelah meminum sedikit susunya.

" Baiklah." Yi Fan tahu Kris sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

Kris memilih tidur menyamping dan memunggungi Yi Fan, Yi Fan membereskan sarapan Kris, dan ia beralih ke sofa untuk sekedar berbaring karena semalaman ia tidak tidur, melepas lelah dan pusing.

"_**Berhentilah berharap aku akan sembuh, aku sudah ingin menyerah." Batin Kris. **_

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya dan sang adik. Sebenarnya Kris menyimpan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya seorang diri, ia mulai merasa tubuhnya semakin melemah, ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang jika tersentuh sedikit keras saja terasa sakit. Ia memilih diam dan berpura-pura akan membaik.

-0-

" Selamat pagi Bu?" sapa Tao sembari memeluk sang Ibu dari belakang, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Tao di pagi hari.

" Ah, anak Ibu sudah siap berangkat kerja eoh?" Tanya sang Ibu saat melihat sang putra sudah siap dengan seragam kebanggaanya.

" Tentu saja, aku sengaja tidak mengambil cuti, agar aku bisa cuti panjang saat tahun baru nanti." Tukas Tao.

" Ah kau ini ada-ada saja, ayo kita sarapan." Ajak sang Ibu. Tao mengangguk.

" Dimana ayah?" Tanya Tao saat mendapati di meja makan hanya ada dia dan sang Ibu.

" Oh iya, semalam Ibu melihatmu sangat kelelah jadi Ibu tahan dulu."

" Memangnya ada apa?"

" Ayahmu sudah bekerja kembali, sudah 3 hari yang lalu, Ibu ingin memberitahumu saat itu juga tapi kami takut menganggumu jadi Ibu urungkan." Ujar sang Ibu sembari mengambil nasi untuk Tao.

" Ayah bekerja dimana? Tao ikut senang bu." Tukas Tao dengan senyuman.

" Ayah bekerja di toko roti sebagai pencuci peralatan kotor, Bos Ayahmu sangat baik, beliau memberi gaji dimuka, dan memberi kami handphone, ah iya Ibu lupa kau harus menyimpan nomor handphone Ayah dan Ibu, sebentar Ibu ambil ponsel Ibu." Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat sang Ibu yang terlihat sangat senang dan antusias dengan ponsel barunya.

" _**Chanyeol hyung, apa dirimu yang ada dibelakang semua ini? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Batin Tao.**_

-0-

" **Terima kasih hyung, kau memang yang terbaik, baiklah aku pergi dulu, bye." **

Pik.

Pemuda berkacamata hitam bersandar pada mobil putih itu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan seseorang di ponsel dengan senyuman. Pemuda itu sudah rapi dengan outfitnya hari ini yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih.

" Chanyeol !" Pekik suara wanita dari arah belakang pemuda itu berdiri. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang sedikit sexy dan terlihat menyiksa diri sendiri dengan high heels yang dipakainya.

" Lama sekali." Gerutu Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sesal wanita berambut pirang itu.

" Tidak apa." jawab Chanyeol dengan malas.

" Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" ajak wanita itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk wanita yang sudah berdandan cantik itu.

-0-

Tao terlihat berdiri didepan gerbang luar sebuah toko yang sudah ramai pengunjung, ia memilih berdiri agak jauh dari bangunan bernuansa klasik mewah itu.

" Permisi? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?' Tanya seorang dari arah belakang Tao. Membuat Tao terkejut dibuatnya.

" Oh Ya Tuhan!" pekik Tao.

" Maaf mengejutkan anda."

" Tidak apa, maaf sepertinya saya salah mencari tempat untuk menunggu." Sesal Tao.

" Tunggulah didalam, toko kami sedang ada promosi kue baru, kau bisa mendapatkan secara gratis." Saran pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

" Ah tidak usah, maaf sepertinya saya pindah saja."

" Anda menunggu Ayah anda?"

Tao mengangguk begitu saja saat pemuda itu bertanya tepat apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

" Sebentar lagi beliau akan keluar, jadi jangan pindah posisi ya, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Saya masuk dulu." Ujar pemuda itu, Tao tersenyum dan membungkuk.

Tidak berapa lama Tao melihat sang ayah keluar dari pintu sebelah toko, dengan seragam berwarna merah maroon seperti koki namun tidak memakai topi khas koki.

" Ayah." Seru Tao saat melihat sang Ayah sudah berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan senyuman di bibir keduanya.

"Ibu menitipkan makan siang untuk Ayah, tadi Ibu bilang Ayah terburu-buru sampai lupa membawa bekal." Ujar Tao.

" Terima kasih nak, Ayah terburu-buru karena memang banyak pekerjaan hari ini, apa kau hari ini berangkat kerja?"

" Iya, aku sengaja mengumpulkan cutiku untuk akhir tahun agar bisa bersama dengan kalian."

" Kau ini, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, Ayah tidak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja, cukup Ayah yang bekerja keras." Tukas Tuan Huang.

" Iya Ayah, Tao akan ingat ucapan Ayah."

" Oh iya nak, ada sesuatu untukmu, semalam Ayah lupa memberikannya padamu, jadi sekarang saja." Kata Sang Ayah sembari mencari sesuatu di kantung celananya.

" Apa ini Yah?" Tao bingung saat sang Ayah memberinya sebuah gelang bertali merah dengan sebuah kantung kecil berwarna merah dengan benang emas ditepinya sebagai liontin.

" Ini jimat perlindungan, Ayah dapatkan saat Ayah sedang ke kuil, pakailah." Pinta sang Ayah sembari memakaikan gelang tersebut ke tangan kanan sang putra. Tao tersenyum melihat kasih sayang yang diberikan kepadanya.

" Tao sayang Ayah." Celatu Tao. Sang Ayah tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Tao pelan.

" Ayah lebih menyayangimu nak."

" Baiklah Tao berangkat kerja dulu ya, terima kasih gelangnya Yah." Ujar Tao. Tuan Huang mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Tao yang juga melambaikan tangan padanya.

" Dia pemuda yang baik, jujur dan apa adanya, tapi kenapa ada orang yang begitu membencinya, aku berdoa untuknya agar dia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya dari yang tercinta." Tukas seorang pria berkulit putih pada pria bersurai hitam yang lebih tinggi daripadanya.

" Tentu, dia seperti mentari pagi yang selalu menghangatkan seluruh dunia, dia membawa kebahagiaan dan kehidupan." Pria bersurai hitam itu menanggapi. Keduanya tengan berdiri di balkon atas lantai dua bangunan toko roti tersebut sembari memperhatikan seorang Ayah dan putranya.

-0-

" Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?!" suara bentakan terdengar dari pria yang berjalan sedari tadi dengan tangannya yang diapit wanita berpakaian sexy disampingnya.

" Eoh, kau membentakku?" Tanya wanita itu dengan ekpresi terkejut.

Pemuda itu merasa bersalah sudah membentak wanita dihadapannya didepan umum, bagaimanapun dia harus tetap menjaga sikap, meski hatinya sangat tidak suka dengan acara kencan dipagi hari yang melelahkan.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

" Aku ingin membeli tas baru, tapi tokonya buka jam 10, jadi aku memilih ke tempat ini saja dulu." Ujar wanita itu, atau Kim Taeyeon.

Ingin rasanya ia mencakar dinding saat mendengar jawaban dari wanita itu. Park Chanyeol si pemuda itu, hanya dapat menghela nafas kesal.

-0-

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu diketuk dari luar membangunkan Yi Fan yang tadi sempat terlelap tidur di sofa. Dengan mata masih mengantuk ia berjalan kearah pintu, sempat diliriknya jam dinding di ruangan ini, ia sedikit terkejut karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, ia segera membuka pintu, siapa tahu itu Ibu nya.

" Yi Fan." Sapa orang tersebut setelah Yi Fan membuka pintu.

" Luhan." Yi Fan terkejut mendapati orang yang datang adalah Luhan bukan Ibunya, ada perasaan lega tapi juga cemas, dia khawatir jika Luhan akan mengetahui yang sesungguhnya, melihat keadaan Kris yang masih belum membaik.

" Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" Luhan bertanya saat mendapat Yi Fan hanya terdiam saja.

" Ah iya, maaf aku terkejut ternyata itu kau." Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yi Fan. Pemuda cantik itu melangkah masuk, dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang sedang tidur di bed pasien.

" Kris sedang tidur." Ujar Luhan, Yi Fan mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, dia sedikit cemas. Meski ruangan ini sudah dijauhkan dari hal-hal yang terlihat memperjelas penyakit Kris, tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuat Yi Fan lega.

" Akan ku bangunkan dia." Yi Fan hendak membangunkan Kris namun tangan luhan menghentikannya.

" Jangan, biarkan dia tidur, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Tukas Luhan. Yi Fan terpaku dalam posisinya ia merasa ada yang sedang tidak beres.

" Iya, duduklah." Ajak Yi Fan, ia mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di sofa, Luhan mengangguk dan dia meletakan buah yang dibawanya di meja. Yi Fan juga duduk di sofa yang membuatnya duduk menghadap kearah Luhan dengan dibatasi oleh meja.

" Aku ingin kau menjawab jujur pertanyaanku." Tukas Luhan namun dengan nada sedikit lirih agar tidak membangunkan Kris, dan seketika ucapan Luhan mencekat tenggorokan Yi Fan.

" Ada apa?" sebisa mungkin Yi Fan menjawabnya dengan nada biasa saja.

" Apa Kris mengidap Leukimia?"

Skak!

Yi Fan terdiam ia harus bagaimana?

" Jawab aku."

" Itu tidak benar." Yi Fan berbohong.

"Meskipun itu Dokter yang mengatakannya?"

" Maaf." Tukas Yi Fan pada akhirnya.

Baru saja hal ini dibahas olehnya dan Kris, dan ini sudah terjadi saat ini juga. Luhan mengetahuinya, Luhan tahu jika ada yang disembunyikan darinya, Luhan tahu jika ia dibohongi.

" Kenapa harus menutupinya dariku?"

" Karena Kris yang memintanya, dia tidak ingin kau mengasihaninya karena penyakit itu, Kris tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti orang sakit."

" Bukahkan kalian sudah lama mengenalku, lagipula aku tidak akan lakukan itu."

" Tolong jangan benci Kris. Kau boleh membenciku." Kata Yi Fan.

" Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Yi Fan." Jelas Luhan dengan senyuman.

" Kau akan memberitahu Kris tentang hal ini?"

" Tidak, aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu, sampai dia sembuh. Dan hanya kau yang tahu akan hal ini." Ujar Luhan dengan senyumannya.

Yi Fan tersenyum menatap Luhan, ia merasa ini sama saja saling membohongi satu sama lain dengan satu alasan yang sama.

-0-

" Perawat Tao, kau tidak ambil libur? Apa kau tidak lelah seminggu dinas diluar kota dan sekarang kau langsung masuk kerja, Perawat Xiumin saja ambil cuti hari ini dan besok." Ujar seorang perawat senior, yang kini sedang berkumpul di kantin rumah sakit untuk makan siang.

" Tidak masalah Senior, lagipula aku memang sedang mengumpulkan cutiku, agar bisa cuti lebih lama." Tukas Tao sembari menyesap susu kotaknya.

" Pasti kau akan mengadakan acara khusus di cuti panjangmu itu kan?" salah seorang perawat menggodanya, yang memang sudah tahu tentang kisah cinta Tao.

" Tidak Ren, aku hanya ingin berlibur dengan orang tuaku." Jawab Tao.

Pemuda cantik itu ber-oh ria-, dan di angguki oleh perawat yang duduk semeja dengan Tao.

Drtttt

Drtttt

Satu pesan di terima.

Terlihat notif di ponsel Tao yang dia letakkan dimeja. Dengan cekatan Tao membuka pesan itu.

"_**Baby, Hyung akan menjemputmu pulang kerja, jangan menolak, karena Hyung tidak menerima penolakan." **_

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut yang cukup membuat Tao tersenyum dan bersemu merah, inilah yang ditunggunya.

-0-

" Bibi Luhan pulang dulu ya." Tukas Luhan saat melihat jam di tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore.

" Terima kasih sudah menjenguk Kris." Kata nyonya Wu.

" Aku terlalu sibuk sampai baru sempat menjenguk Kris lagi." Sesal Luhan.

" Tidak apa, lagipula pekerjaanmu kan lebih penting." Nyonya Wu memahaminya.

" Kris kau harus cepat sembuh ya." Ujar Luhan pada Kris yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Tentu, aku akan sembuh dan pergi kencan denganmu." Tukas Kris. Luhan tersenyum dan diikuti Nyonya Wu yang terlihat gembira mendengar ucapan sang putra, termasuk Yi Fan yang ikut tersenyum dan memilih berdiri sedikit menjauh.

" Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Eum Yi Fan bisa antar aku gerbang rumah sakit?" pinta Luhan, Yi Fan terkejut dan menatap Kris begitu juga dengan Ibu nya, seolah meminta persetujuan.

" Yi Fan antarlah Luhan sampai ke gerbang." Tukas Kris, dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari sang Ibu. Namun Kris hanya tersenyum saja.

" Iya." " Ayo Luhan." Ajak Yi Fan, Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dengan sedikit risih karena Yi Fan sempat melihat ekpresi wajah sang Ibu yang terlihat tidak suka, Yi Fan berjalan mengantar Luhan.

" Mana mobilmu?" Tanya Yi Fan saat keduanya sudah sampai di luar rumah sakit.

" Aku tidak bawa mobil." Jawab Luhan.

" Lalu kau kesini naik taksi?"

" Iya." Jawab Luhan singkat dan tersenyum.

" Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak katakan sedari awal, kau tunggu disini aku akan mengambil mobil dan mengantarmu." Ujar Yi Fan, Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Yi Fan melangkah pergi untuk mengambil mobil.

-0-

Kris sendiri di kamarnya sang Ibu sedang di ruang dokter sesaat setelah seorang perawat mengatakan jika Dokter Choi ingin bicara.

" Pasti Dokter Choi akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ujar Kris, sembari menatap kosong keluar jendela.

" Membosankan." Tukas Kris sembari menyibak selimutnya dan mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan dengan memegang tiang infusnya, dengan perlahan ia mulai mendekat kearah jendela, ia berdiri disana, pantulan dirinya terlihat di kaca jendela itu, ia terlihat sangat pucat dan matanya semakin jelas lingkar hitamnya.

Ia teringat sesuatu, kemudia ia berjalan kearah nakas, membuka laci paling atas yang didalamnya terdapat buku-buku miliknya yang diletakkan disana agar ia mudah mengambilnya, di raihnya lipatan kain berwarna putih yang ia letakkan di antara selipan buku.

Ia tersenyum melihat benda itu yaitu sebuah sapu tangan, terlihat bercak darah disana, ia belum mencucinya sejak kejadian itu.

" Dicuci atau tidak ya? Kalau dicuci pasti Ibu akan bertanya milik siapa ini saat aku menjemurnya di toilet, dan kalau tidak dicuci ada darah di sapu tangan ini akan membuat Ibu khawatir saat melihatnya, hah…" Kris menghela nafas sembari.

" Sebaiknya aku ke atap saja, aku mulai bosan disini." Ujar Kris sembari membawa tiang infusnya, tak lupa ia kembalikan lagi sapu tangan itu ke tempat semula.

-0-

" Persentase keberhasilan hanya 50 %, meski di lakukan donor, jika tubuh Kris menolaknya maka donor itu tidak akan berguna." Jelas Dokter pada sepasang suami istri yang sedang memperhatikan penjelasan sang Dokter.

" Apa tidak bisa kita naikan persentase keberhasilan itu mungkin dengan cara lain yang bisa membuat Kris tidak menolak donor itu. Kris masih ingin hidup, jalan hidupnya masih panjang, dia sungguh ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Dia ingin sembuh." ujar sang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat berharap sang Dokter bisa mengupayakan yang lebih.

" Tenangkan dirimu sayang." Tuan Wu yang datang saat san istri menelponya dan memberitahunya jika ada kabar yang akan di sampaikan Dokter Choi tentang Kris.

" Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin yang kita bisa dan akan kami upayakan Kris tetap bertahan, namun semua kembali pada si penderita yang menjalaninya, pengobatan yang dilalui tidaklah ringan." Jelas Dokter Choi. Dokter Choi teringat saat dirinya bercakap-cakap dengan Kris saat pemeriksaan.

"_Dokter Choi." Panggil Kris._

" _Iya Kris?" sahut Dokter Choi masih memeriksanya._

" _Aku ingin bebas dari penyakit ini." Celatu Kris._

" _Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik untukmu, jadi kau juga harus kuat melawan penyakitmu."_

" _Tapi sepertinya aku sudah kalah dengan penyakitku, setiap kali rasa sakit itu datang, aku hanya bisa diam dan menahannya seorang diri, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kembali kerumah dan berkumpul bersama orang yang kusayangi, menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa, karena bagiku ini sudah cukup lama, dan tanpa anda mengatakannya pun aku tahu jika penyakitku kambuh lagi, dan ini yang anda cemaskan bukan?" tukas Kris._

" _..."_

"_Ada permintaan terakhirku untukmu Dokter Choi."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Jangan lakukan operasi donor sum-sum tulang belakang itu, aku tau pendonor itu dari Yi Fan, bukan dari orang lain, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang mudah dibohongi, jika anda tetap lakukan itu? atau Ibu ku tetap ingin aku menjalankan operasi, aku lebih memilih pergi dari dunia ini."_

" _Kris."_

" _Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku." _

-0-

Dengan semangat Kris sampai di atap, tempat favoritnya, ia edarkan pandangannya ke penjuru namun ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang biasa berada di tempat ini juga.

"Dia tidak kesini?" Kris terlihat kecewa.

Cklek..

Kris segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang terbuka, senyum terlihat di bibirnya saat ia melihat seseorang yang dicarinya muncul dari balik pintu.

" Kris!" seru Tao dengan ceria.

" Perawat aneh." Sahut Kris, membuat Tao merengut mendengarnya, ia segera mendekat kearah Kris yang kini sudah duduk di lantai atap.

" Apa kau bilang? Perawat aneh?"

" Iya, kenapa?"

" Kau juga pasien aneh."

" Apa kau bilang? Perawat aneh?! Kau belum merasakan jitakan super ala Kris eoh?"

" Kau kan yang memulainya, kau tidak menyambutku tapi malah menyebutku perawat aneh." Gerutu Tao yang ikut duduk dilantai disamping Kris, membuat pemuda berpakaian pasien itu tersenyum gemas.

" Tentu saja kau perawat aneh, sepertinya pekerjaanmu hanya keatap saja, atau jangan-jangan kau ini penjaga atap rumah sakit ini." Kris semakin gencar menggoda Tao.

" Yak! apa maksudmu penjaga atap hah?! Aku ke sini karena pekerjaanku memang sudah selesai, kau itu yang aneh sepertinya kau betah sekali berada di rumah sakit dan nyaman sekali memakai baju pasien dan berteman dengan tiang infuse, kau lebih aneh dariku." Ujar Tao tidak mau kalah, Kris semakin senang mendengar ucapan Tao. Jujur saja Kris merindukan sosok Tao yang memang beberapa hari lalu tidak ia temui, dan kali ini Tuhan mempertemukan mereka.

" Tuhan sangat baik padaku, Tuhan memberiku sinar hangat disaat aku mulai merasa beku, Tuhan mendengar doaku, terima kasih Tuhan." Ujar Kris yang sangat tidak nyambung, membuat Tao menatap Kris bingung.

" Sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraanmu? Kau memang pasien aneh." Tukas Tao.

" Oh ya, kau tidak terlihat beberapa hari yang lalu, kau kemana?" Kris bertanya setelah membuang rasa gengsinya, karena Kris akui jika ia sebenarnya menaruh rindu pada pemuda di sampingnya ini.

" Aku ada tugas di luar kota, didesa yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota, desanya sangat asri dan sejuk, aku ingin kesana lagi jika aku ada waktu, kau juga harus ke desa itu, untuk merefresh pikiranmu yang aneh itu." Tao terlihat antusias menjawab pertanyaan Kris, dan itu membuat Kris terlihat tersenyum melihat Tao seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengatarku kesana." Tukas Kris.

"Bisa, aku akan atur jadwalku, karena aku orang sibuk." Ujar Tao dengan nada sombong sembari melihat kearah jam tangannya. Kris terlihat tersenyum kembali.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kris dan Tao terlihat menikmati sore itu bersama, saling menatap langit sore, dan terhanyut pada pemikiran masing-masing.

-0-

Chanyeol terlihat terburu berlari kearah mobil putihnya, yang terparkir di depan rumah mewah, ia melirik kearah jam tangannya dan menggerutu karena sudah jarum jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore itu artinya dia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit untuk menjemput seseorang yang tadi ia janjikan akan ia jemput.

" Baby maaf hyung sedikit terlambat." Ujarnya entah pada siapa, sembari mulai mengemudikan setir mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia menuju kepada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

-0-

Kris terlihat duduk ditempat tidurnya, ia terdiam dan – sampai sang Ibu yang ada disampingnya ia acuhka begitu saja, ia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Ia masih teringat ucapannya pada Tao, tadi di atap.

" Ibu." Panggil Kris. Sang Ibu yang sedang mengupas apel sedikit terkejut mendengar Kris memanggilnya.

" Iya nak?" jawabnya sembari meletakkan pisau dan apel ke piring dipangkuannya dan memindahkannya ke nakas.

" Apa aku bisa sembuh?" Kris _to the point_

" Tentu nak, kau bisa sembuh." Jawab sang Ibu seolah yakin apa yang dikatakannya adalah bisa menjadi kenyataan.

" Kalau begitu sembuhkan aku." Ujar Kris.

" Maksudmu kau mau jika dioperasi sum-sum tulang belakang?" Ibunya memastikan.

" Iya aku siap." Ujar Kris tegas.

Sang Ibu tersenyum dan langsung berhambur memeluk sang putra.

" _Maafkan aku Yi Fan, aku menarik ucapanku, aku menjilat ludahku sendiri, tapi sungguh aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, aku juga ingin seperti mu." Tukas Kris dalam hati._

" Tapi ada yang kuinginkan sebelum operasi."

" Apa itu nak?" Tanya sang Ibu.

-0-

Yi Fan tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat dari sang Ayah.

'**Kris setuju dengan operasi itu, kita akan lakukan secepatnya, Dokter Choi akan mempersiapkan semuanya.'**

Yi Fan tersenyum dan kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku, dan sejurus kemudian ia meraih bola berwarna oranye, yang ada disebelah kanan kakinya, ia mulai mendrible bola itu sembari berlari dan ia mulai mengambil gerakan akan memasukan bola itu ke ring dan … hup! Bola itu masuk kedalam ring, sejurus kemudian ia membiarkan begitu saja bola itu menggelinding, ia memilih duduk di lapangan basket itu dan menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

" Goodbye basket." Lirihnya.

-0-

" Baby." Sapa seseorang dari dalam mobil yang kaca mobilnya terbuka sedikit.

" Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku terkejut Hyung!" seru Tao, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan terlihat enggan keluar mobil.

" Maaf sayang, Aku berniat memberimu kejutan." Ujar Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya turun dari mobil putihnya.

" Iya kejutanmu sukses Hyung, terima kasih sudah membuatku terkejut. Dan kejutan Hyung itu tidak membuatku lupa bahwa Hyung terlambat 30 menit." Ujar Tao dengan ekpresi tidak suka.

" Hyung kan sudah meminta maaf, maafkan hyung." Ujar Chanyeol sembari meraih tangan Tao dan mengusapnya.

" Aku memaafkan mu hyung, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Tao dan Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam menikmati perjalanan pulang, namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak banyak bicara.

" Baby, kau sedari tadi diam, maafkan hyung." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal dan sedikit terdengar merengek.

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung, menyetirlah saja." Ujar Tao sedikit acuh, namun jujur dalam hati Tao sedang tidak baik, ia ingin menanyakan kemana Chanyeol selama dia pergi tapi dia takut pertanyaannya akan menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol dan mengecap dirinya sebagai kekasih yang overprotektif, tapi tidak salah kan? seorang kekasih menunjukan sikap seperti itu saat dia sedang berjauhan?

" Baby, tadi di jalan macet, dan aku harus dandan untuk menemui kekasihku yang sudah seminggu lamanya tidak ku jumpai." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit dilebihkan dan **berbohong**.

" Dandan? Seperti wanita saja." Akhirnya Tao menunjukan senyumnya, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, namun dihatinya terasa nyeri.

" Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang frustasi karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya." Tawa Chanyeol pecah, begitu pula Tao yang hanya geleng-geleng mendengar kalimat absurd kekasihnya.

" Kau kemana saja hyung saat aku aku pergi?"

Deg

Chanyeol seketika itu juga menghentikan tawanya dan terdiam sesaat.

" Ah,, seminggu tidak bertemu denganmu, hyung menghabiskan waktu di kantor." Chanyeol segera menghandle keadaan yang sempat membisu.

" Kau pasti bekerja dengan keras." Tukas Tao sembari mengusap tengkuk Chanyeol.

" Aku bekerja keras untuk masa depan kita nanti." Ujar Chanyeol sembari melirik kearah Tao, dan melihat senyum malu sang kekasih.

" Tapi kau harus jaga kesehatanmu."

" Tentu baby."

-0-

Yi Fan yang sedang terlelap terlihat terganggu, saat sang mentari pagi mulai menyelip masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Posisi tidur menyamping kekanan adalah kebiasaan Yi Fan berbeda dengan Kris yang selalu menyamping ke kiri. Ia masih tidak merubah posisinya, ia juga masih terlihat memejamkan matanya, namun karena jendela yang terbuka membuat silau, ia segera memposisikan telentang dan…

" Yi Fan!" panggil seseorang dari arah sampingnya, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkejut.

" Yakk!"

Brukkk!

" Aarrhh, punggungku."

" Yi Fan yah,, Yi Fan, kau kenapa?"

Karena terkejut mendapati Kris yang berbaring di sampingnya, Yi Fan jatuh terjerembab dari tempat tidurnya dan mengenai barbel kecil yang entah darimana bisa tergeletak di samping ranjang Yi Fan, dan tepat di punggungnya.

" Sakit." Rintih Yi Fan sembari memegangi punggungnya.

" Ya Tuhan, Yi Fan ada apa dengan punggungmu, Yak,, Yi Fan.!" Pekik Kris saat mendapati Yi Fan tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya.

"Ibu! Ayah! Tolong." Teriak Kris.

-0-

" Chanyeol!"

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil namanya hanya mendengus kesal, sembari menoleh kearah belakangnya.

"Aku harus segera ke kantor bu, aku ada rapat." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sangat cuek.

" Alasan! Beralibi untuk menemui pemuda jalang itu!" ketus sang Ibu.

"Jangan sebut dia jalang." Chanyeol menggertakan giginya.

"Bukankah dia memang jalang? Dia menjual diri padamu untuk uang bukan? Berapa dollar semalamnya? Ibu akan berikan cash, asal tidak mendekatimu lagi."

" Cukup Ibu! Dia bukan pemuda seperti itu! Dan tidak semua hal bisa dibeli dengan uang, dia mengajariku arti sebuah kehidupan, dan arti sebuah kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak pernah ku rasakan dirumah ini! Terlebih dari Ibu!"

" Kau berani membentak Ibu?"

" Ibu yang memulainya, aku tidak ingin pertengkaran ini, sungguh aku lelah dengan ini semua, aku tidak meminta Ibu untuk mewariskan harta padaku, aku hanya ingin Ibu mengerti sedikit tentang aku, anakmu ini." Ujar Chanyeol, yang sejurus kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang Ibu yang tercengang mendengar penuturan sang putra.

" Dia sudah meracunimu, dia membuatmu menjadi anak yang pembangkang, itu yang kau sebut mengajari arti hidup dan kasih sayang? Anak bodoh." Gerutu sang Ibu.

-0-

" Tao hyung!" panggil seseorang dari arah depan pemuda yang baru saja turun dari bus.

" Eoh Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Tao saat mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri di halte ia turun.

"Aku menunggumu hyung." Jawab Sehun jujur dan dengan senyuman khasnya.

" Menungguku? Apa ada hal penting?" ujar Tao sembari menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanya.

Sehun mengangguk, dan meraih tangan Tao dan mengajaknya beranjak dari halte.

" Sehun ada apa?" Tanya Tao saat Sehun menggandeng tangannya.

" Hyung akan tahu nanti." Jawab Sehun sembari terus menggandeng tangan Tao.

" Sehun, hyung harus bekerja, kalau kau tidak keberatan kita bahas hal ini nanti." Tukas Tao.

" Sudah ikut aku saja." Ujar Sehun.

Mau tidak mau Tao mengikuti Sehun yang masih menggandeng tangannya agar mengikuti langkahnya sembari Tao memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada perawat senior jika ia terlambat masuk kerja. Namun, Tao terkejut saat mendapati Sehun mengajaknya berjalan kearah masuk area rumah sakit dimana Tao bekerja, Tao semakin bingung saat Sehun mulai mengajaknya berjalan kearah kantin rumah sakit.

Keduanya berhenti saat sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk di kantin rumah sakit yang sudah terlihat beberapa orang pembeli.

" Sehun, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tao bertanya.

" Temani aku sarapan dan mengajak Tao hyung sarapan juga." Awab Sehun dengan senyumannya.

Tao menatap Sehun bingung, Sehun malah terlihat asik memilih menu sarapannya. Tao terlihat bingung.

" Sehun kenapa kau memilih sarapan di kantin rumah sakit? Sekolahmukan ada kantin." Tukas Tao sembari menatap Sehun bingung.

" Aku bosan sarapan di kantin sekolah, aku ingin sarapan disini, tunggu disini dulu aku pesankan sarapan." Belum sempat Tao berkata Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan Tao, untuk memesan makanannya.

" Dasar." Ujar Tao dengan senyuman.

-0-

" Dokter bagaimana keadaan Yi Fan?" Tanya sang Ayah saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

" Kita bicarakan di ruangan saya, mari Tuan dan Nyonya." Ajak sang Dokter.

" Kris kau tunggu disini dulu ya, Ibu akan segera kembali." Ujar sang Ibu pada Kris yang terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan menggenggam tangannya sendiri, terlihat kecemasan di wajahnya yang pucat.

" Iya Ibu." Jawab Kris.

Tinggalah Kris seorang di depan ruan UGD, dia enggan untuk masuk kedalam, dia hanya melihat dari arah jendela kaca, dapat dilihatnya Yi Fan terbaring di bed, dengan oksigen dan infuse, sepertinya lukanya cukup serius.

" Maafkan aku Yi Fan, ini salahku." Lirih Kris.

**-Flashback-**

"_Ayolah bu, aku ingin pulang pagi ini juga."_

" _Apa? pulang?" _

" _Iya pulang."_

" _Tapi Kris, tidak mendadak seperti ini juga, kau bangun jam 5 pagi dan kau bilang ingin pulang pagi ini juga?"_

" _Aku ingin pulang sebelum aku operasi, aku mohon."_

"Akhirnya aku pulang." Ujar Kris saat turun dari mobil.

" Tapi ingat janjimu ya nak." Ujar sang Ibu. Sang Ayah yang sedang mengambil koper dari bagasi tersenyum melihat putranya gembira begitu sampai di rumah.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah di sambut dengan para maid yang menjaga rumah tersebut.

" Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Kris." Sapa seorang maid pria paruh baya.

" Pak Lee,, eum, aku merindukanmu." Kris berhambur memeluknya.

" Senang melihat anda sehat Tuan, semoga anda diberi kesehatan selalu." Ujarnya.

" Terima kasih. Oh ya dimana Yi Fan?" Tanya Kris.

" Tuan Muda Yi Fan masih di kamarnya, semalaman Tuan muda bermain basket hingga larut malam." Jawab Pak Lee.

Tuan Wu terlihat menyembunyikan raut sedih, begitu juga dengan Kris yang terdiam. Sejenak suasana membeku.

" Ah, Kris sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu. Biar Ibu yang membangunkan Yi Fan." Ujar sang Ibu.

" Tidak, biar aku saja, Ibu dan Ayah beristirahatlah, terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang." Ujar Kris dengan senyum.

Dengan cepat Kris berjalan kearah kamar Yi Fan yang berada di lantai 2, dia terlihat bersemangat, beani yang diberi Yi Fan ia kenakan saat ini, ia terlihat gembira akan membangunkan Yi Fan.

Cklek

" Dasar anak ceroboh kebiasaan lama yang sulit dihilangkan apa susahnya mengunci kamar." Tukas Kris saat mendapati kamar Yi Fan tidak terkunci.

Lalu dengan perlahan Kris masuk kedalam kamar Yi Fan, dapat dilihatnya Yi Fan tengah tertidur pulas, ia meraih tirai jendela, di bukanya perlahan.

" Hangatnya." Gumamnya, yang kemudian ia beralih kearah rak dipojok kamar itu, matanya melihat barbel kecil tertata rapi.

" Sepertinya dia punya hobi baru." Di ambilnya barbel itu, dan dimainkannya, dibawanya hingga ke samping tempat tidur Yi Fan, di tatapnya wajah sang adik yang sedang tertidur, dan ide usil melintas di otaknya, diletakan barbel itu begitu saja di sana, dan ia beranjak ke kasur Yi Fan dengan sangat perlahan memposisikan dirinya disamping Yi Fan.

" Bahkan dia tidak merasakan kehadiranku, dasar ceroboh." Ujar Kris dengan tawa kecilnya.

**-Flashback off-**

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Kris lagi, ia menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam dan membuatnya terduduk di lantai, sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

-0-

" Yi Fan mengalami cidera punggung." Ucap sang Dokter sembari memperlihatkan hasil pemeriksaan.

" Cidera punggung?"

" Iya, benturan dengan benda keras itu membuat punggungnya cidera, dan kemungkinan penyembuhannya akan memakan waktu lama, dan dari hasil pemeriksaan lain juga di ketahui jika putra anda memiliki gangguan pada lambungnya, putra anda sakit maag kronis."

" Apa? bagaimana bisa? Bukankah pemeriksaan waktu itu Dokter bilang dia sehat."

" Tidak ada yang bisa menduga kapan penyakit akan datang, nyonya Wu."

" Jadi operasi Kris akan diundur?"

" Harus diundur, bagaimanapun kondisi pendonor harus sehat saat menjalani operasi."

" Sudah sayang, tenangkan dirimu." Tukas sang ayah sembari menenangkan sang istri yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

-0-

" Oh Sehun ini sudah siang apa kau tidak berangkat sekolah eoh?" Tanya Tao saat melihat jam tangannya memperlihatkan pukul 7.30 pagi.

" Aku sudah ijin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, aku ingin jadi anak bandel." Ujar Sehun sembari menyeruput susu kotaknya.

" Anak bandel? Tapi kau ijin tidak masuk sekolah?"Tanya Tao dengan senyum.

" Iya." Jawab Sehun dengan ceria.

" Kau ini lucu sekali Oh Sehun." Ujar Tao sembari mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

" Tao hyung kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya Sehun.

" Hyung sudah sarapan tadi, lagipula melihatmu sarapan membuat hyung kenyang, kau sarapan tapi porsi makan siang." Ujar Tao.

" Aku lapar hyung, semalam aku lupa makan malam karena temanku mengajak bermain ular tangga sampai larut malam." Ujar Sehun , namun kemudian ia menutup mulutnya sendiri, seolah ia salah mengatakan kalimat tadi.

" Apa temanmu tidak pulang?"

" Eum, eum dia menginap hyung, iya dia menginap, gara-gara dia juga aku tidak sarapan, karena harus mengantarnya ke stasiun pagi tadi."

" Stasiun? Pagi tadi? Dari rumah kau jam berapa? Bukankah stasiun jauh dari sini."

" opss." Lirih Sehun, sepertinya ia salah bicara lagi.

" Ah sudahlah jangan bahas lagi temanku yang aneh itu, hem hyung kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sehun.

" Kau sendiri yang membawaku kemari Sehun, kau yang menculikku kekantin padahal aku akan berangkat bekerja." Ujar Tao sedikit gemas.

" Mian." Sehun tertawa melihat Tao kesal. Mata Sehun kemudia tertuju pada gelang Tao.

" Temanku tidak suka gelang itu, gelang itu membuatnya sakit." Ujar Sehun entah pada siapa.

" Gelang? Gelang ini?Temanmu?" Tao menunjuk gelangnya. Sehun mengangguk.

Tao menatap bingung Sehun yang seperti kosong dan melamun. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Pikir Tao.

-0-

" Suho hyung." Panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Suho mencari keberadaanya, kini mereka berdua tengah bertemu di suatu café.

" Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Ujar Suho, sembari duduk.

" Tidak masalah." Ujar Chanyeol, sembari membenarkan duduknya.

" Tidak masalah? Kau yakin? Kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3 cangkir teh hijau dan satu wafel, dank au sudah duduk di kursimu selama 30 menit." Ujar Suho.

" Ya ya ya, kau benar hyung, dan kenapa kau baru datang eoh?."

" Karena memang takdirmu untuk menungguku selama 30 menit, meminum 3 cangkir teh dan memakan wafel." Ujar Suho tenang.

" Ah terserah kau saja hyung, aku akan langsung saja, aku memintamu datang kesini karena aku ingin menanyakan kabar keluarga Tao, dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung padamu hyung."

" Aku hanya lakukan sebisaku saja, dan keluarga Tao mereka baik, ayah Tao bekerja dengan giat, beliau berangkat paling awal dan pulang paling terakhir, semangatnya sama dengan putranya."

" Syukurlah, aku jadi ingin bertemu Tao." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menerawang.

" Oh ya aku dengar bibi menjodohkanmu, kau menyukai wanita itu?"

" Pertanyaan macam itu? hyung meragukan cintaku pada Tao ?"

" Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja sepertinya kau mengalah begitu saja pada wanita itu."

" Itu karena aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Ibu." Chanyeol tertunduk.

" Dan kau memilih mencari masalah dengan kekasihmu karena tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Tao begitu ?" Tanya Suho seolah membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak ingin Tao tahu, aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum Tao tahu."

" Kau yakin bisa menyelesaikannya?"

" Iya aku yakin, dan sekarang aku ingin menemui Tao, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat merindukannya, setiap saat aku memikirkannya, seolah-olah aku akan kehilangannya, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu merasakan itu." Ujar Chanyeol, tanpa sadar jika Suho tengah memejamkan matanya, dan menahan sakit dikepalanya.

_Seseorang berdiri di balik pintu._

_Terdiam, melihat mereka yang ada didepannya._

_Dan merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam._

_Kekecewaaan_

_Kesedihan_

_Keputus asaan._

" Chanyeol sebaiknya kau jangan menemui Tao sekarang." Ujar Suho sesaat setelah membuka matanya.

" Memangnya kenapa?"

" Jika kau datang sekarang, kau akan menyakiti seseorang."

" Menyakiti seseorang? Maksud hyung Taeyeon? Memang itu yang kuinginkan. Aku sengaja menolak ajakannya makan siang bersama hari ini."

" Tapi tidak seperti itu.."

" Terima kasih hyung, kau memang yang terbaik. Aku akan menelpon Siwon hyung untuk menjemputmu."

Suho hanya terdiam di bangkunya tanpa bisa menahan Chanyeol pergi, entah kenapa tenaganya begitu terkuras, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya saat ia merasakan diposisi seseorang entah siapa yang sedih melihat Chanyeol dan Tao, dan itu bukan seperti Taeyeon.

-0-

Kris melihat kearah jam tangannya sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang, ia memilih duduk disofa samping bed Yi Fan yang sudah di pindahkan ke kamar rawat.

Kris menunggu Yi Fan tersadar, ia merasa begitu bersalah saat mendengar cerita dari sang Ayah, ia merasa semakin bersalah, saat mendengar Yi Fan juga memiliki penyakit lain, ia merasa ini semua salahnya, jika saja ia tidak egois pada Yi Fan untuk menuruti kemauannya tanpa tahu apa Yi Fan lelah? Sudah makan ? atau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik? Kris tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu.

"_Kakak macam aku ini? Adiknya sakit saja tidak tahu." Batin Kris._

" Kami datang." Ujar sang Ibu, sembari membawa bingkisan begitu juga dengan sang Ayah yang datang membawa keranjang buah.

" Ayah Ibu." Sapa Kris, sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

" Nak, sekarang waktunya kau makan siang setelah itu kau minum obatmu." Tukas sang Ibu.

" Tapi Yi Fan belum siuman, aku ingin makan siang dengannya." Jawab Kris.

" Yi Fan akan segera bangun begitu pengaruh obatnya habis." Kata sang Ayah.

" Dia pasti sangat kesakitan." Ujar Kris.

" Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." ujar sang Ayah.

Kris terdiam dan menunduk, ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ayah dan ibu tapi ia takut jika orang tuanya kecewa padanya karena tidak hati-hati, terlebih sang Ayah, Kris paham betul bagaimana sang Ayah memperlakukan Yi Fan, sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya.

" Tapi aku belum lapar bu." Ujar Kris sembari menatap Kris yang masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan siuman.

" Baiklah Ibu tidak akan memaksa." Tukas sang Ibu, yang kemudian duduk di sofa, begitu juga sang Ayah.

" _Yi Fan sadarlah, sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Ternyata begini ya rasanya saat kau menemaniku, hati ini tidak tenang, tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum orang yang kita jaga membuka matanya, kau memang adik yang terbaik, aku menyayangimu." Kris berujar dalam hati._

" Ayah Ibu." Seru Kris.

" Iya nak?" sahut sang Ibu.

" Aku ingin keluar sebentar, aku ingin membelikan Yi Fan jus apel." Tukas Kris sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat melihat hanya ada jus strawberry di nakas, yang

" Ah iya, Ibu lupa, Ibu hanya membeli jus strawberry, biar Ibu yang membelinya kau disini saja." Tukas sang Ibu yang terlihat raut wajah terkejut.

" Tidak apa, lagipula aku mulai merasa bosan. aku pergi dulu."

" Hati-hati Kris." Ujar sang Ayah, dan diangguki Kris.

Perlahan Kris berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Yi Fan, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit, ia berjalan dengan wajah lesu dan terlihat pucat berjalanpun dengan malas.

" Tuan apa anda baik-baik saja? Wajah anda pucat sekali." Tukas seorang perawat saat melihat Kris yang terlihat seperti vampire.

" Ah aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kris, dengan senyuman.

" Baiklah, berhati-hatilah Tuan."

Kris hanya mengangguk, dan tersenyum lagi, ia berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat lengang, ini dilantai 1, sang Ibu yang memilihnya karena mengkhawatirkan Kris yang akan kelelahan jika berada di lantai 3.

Lagi-lagi sang Ibu memprioritaskan sang putra pertama.

Langkah Kris terhenti saat kepalanya mendadak pusing, ia memilih bersandar didinding, padahal pintu keluar sebentar ia lewati namun mendadak rasa sakit di kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya menyergapnya.

" Jangan sekarang, aku mohon pergilah, aku mohon rasa sakit ini pergilah, aku ingin terlihat sehat didepan mereka, untuk saat ini, Yi Fan membutuhkanku." Lirih Kris sembari menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding dan merengkuh kedua lengannya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak limbung ataupun merosot kelantai.

Di tariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali.

-0-

"Sehun, Tao hyung harus bekerja." Ujar Tao pada Sehun yang kini masih menyanderanya di kantin.

" Hari ini kau tidak akan bekerja hyung, Sehun yakin." Ujar Sehun semabri melihat jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.

" Apa maksudmu?." Tao bingung.

" Tunggulah disini sampai jam makan siang." Ujar Sehun dengan nada serius. Tao menatapnya bingung, namun bagaimanapun penjelasan Sehun yang tanpa alasan membuatnya tidak peduli dan tetap pada pendiriannya, yaitu Bekerja.

" Oh Sehun, Hyung tahu kau butuh teman membolos hari ini, tapi kau juga harus tahu, hyung bukan teman yang pas untuk kau ajak membolos, hyung harus bekerja." Ujar Tao.

" Tapi tunggulah sampai jam 12, aku tidak ingin hyung menyakiti seseorang." Celatu Sehun.

" Sebenarnya sejak tadi apa maksud ucapanmu Sehun, kau membuat hyung bingung, hentikan kalimat anehmu itu dan lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, dan lanjutkan tidurmu, dan katakan pada temanmu Tao hyung tidak suka jika Sehun bermain ular tangga hingga larut malam, cepat pulanglah." Ujar Tao sembari menarik lengan Sehun dan mendorongnya untuk pulang dan pergi dari kantin itu.

Sehun hanya bisa diam, ia tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menjelaskan kalimat aneh yang ia katakan pada Tao. Ia memilih menuruti Tao untuk pergi dari kantin itu, dan melihat Tao yang segera berlari menuju rumah sakit.

" Aku hanya ingin mencegah hal itu terjadi." Ucap Sehun.

"_Kau bukan penguasa, yang bisa mengubah takdir seseorang hanya dengan satu kalimat. Kau hanya manusia , yang memiliki kelebihan, dan bukan berarti kau bisa menghentikan jalur cerita itu atau merubahnya menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, karena itu sudah semestinya terjadi." _Ujar sesosok bayangan putih di samping Sehun, membuat Sehun menoleh padanya dan terlihat sangat kecewa di wajahnya.

" Aku tidak ingin Tao hyung menjadi pembunuh." Ujar Sehun. Sosok itu tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Sehun.

" _Tao hyung tidak membunuhnya, hanya saja inilah takdir orang itu, seperti yang sudah kau ceritakan padaku."_

" Aku hanya ingin Tao hyung hidup bahagia."

"_Dia pasti akan mendapatkan hal itu." _

-0-

Brukk!

" Ah maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan setelan outfit yang terlihat rapi dan cocok dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap.

" Ah tidak apa." jawab pemuda berswater itu.

" Ini jus apel anda." Kata pemuda tinggi itu sembari menyerahkan botol jus apel yang tadi sempat terjatuh kelantai.

" Ah iya terima kasih." Pemuda itu menerima botol jus itu.

" Apa anda baik-baik saja? Wajah anda pucat sekali." Tanya pemuda bermata sedikit lebar itu.

" Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab pemuda pembawa botol jus apel.

" Ah baiklah, maafkan aku." Tukas pemuda itu sembari kembali berjalan dengan berlari kecil.

-0-

Tao berlari kecil dilorong rumah sakit, hendak menuju ruangan kerjanya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat handphonenya berbunyi.

" Aish siapa yang menlepon disaat genting seperti ini." Gumam Tao sembari mencari handphonenya di saku celananya.

" Chanyeol hyung?" gumam Tao saat melihat pemanggil.

"_Hallo?"_

" _Tao sudah di rumah sakit."_

" _Apa? Hyung sudah meminta ijin?"_

" _Sekarang di depan rumah sakit?_

" _Memangnya ada apa?"_

" _Aish, baiklah, Tao kesana."_

Pik

" Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia suka sekali seenaknya sendiri seperti ini, meminta ijin untukku tidak masuk kerja, ah,,." Dengus Tao, sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang di tuju.

-0-

Kris tersenyum melihat dua botol jus apel ditangannya, ia baru saja membelinya dan itu adalah moment pertama dimana ia membelikan sesuatu untuk Yi Fan, karena waktu lalu Yi Fan lah yang melakukannya.

" Apa Yi Fan pernah juga tertabrak orang saat berbelanja tadi? Hah,, aku tahu ini masih pagi, tapi apa tidak bisa jangan membahayakan orang lain." Gerutunya sembari menatap jus apel di tangannya.

Langkah Kris terhenti saat ia hendak masuk ke gerbang rumah sakit, ia melihat orang-orang berkumpul membentuk barisan yang sepertinya membentuk pola melingkar.

Namun mata Kris tertuju pada seseorang berbaju putih-putih yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah sakit, Kris tersenyum melihatnya.

" Akhirnya aku melihatmu lagi." Tukas Kris.

" Huang Zi Tao!" pekik suara pria membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yaitu pada pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya tengah berdiri di tengah lingkaran orang, dengan seikat besar bunga.

Kris terkejut saat pemuda itu mendekat kearah Tao yang tersenyum malu, dan terlihat memperlihatkan wajah terkejut dan bahagia.

Dengan rasa ingin tahu dan juga perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Kris melangkah mendekat kearah kerumunan orang yang melihat pertunjukan itu.

" Huang Zi Tao, dia adalah kekasihku selama dua tahun ini, dan aku sangat mencintainya, aku dan dia melewati masa-masa sulit yang mirip didrama, tapi kami yakin kami bisa melewatinya, karena aku tahu dia adalah orang yang kuat dan tangguh, bahkan akupun pernah menyerah untuk mengambil jalan pintas, tapi dia selalu menyadarkan aku, untuk mencari jalan keluar lain, dia mengubah hidupku, dia segalanya bagiku, dan hari ini pagi ini, aku ingin bertanya padanya, apa kau mau menikah denganku Huang Zi Tao?" pemuda dengan bunga itu menyelesaikan pidatonya, dan melangkah maju keluar dari lingkaran untuk menjemput Tao membawanya masuk kedalam lingkaran.

Kris dengan amat sangat terkejut hanya bisa terdiam sembari menggenggam erat jus di tangannya. Kris semakin mendekat kearah pasangan itu hingga ia berdiri dipinggir lingkaran, dan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Tao namun pemuda itu masih memungunginya.

" Hyung apa yang kau lakukan, ini membuatku malu." Ujar Tao namun dapat Kris dengar dan dapat dilihatnya wajah Tao yang bersemu merah dan senang.

" Aku akan melawannya, aku akan tetap bersamamu, menemanimu hingga akhir dari kisah cinta kita. Jadi apa kau menerima pinanganku Zi Tao?"

" Ya Aku mau." Tanpa ragu Tao menjawabnya dan tanpa beban Tao menjawabnya dengan lancar.

Crush!

Saat itu juga sebuah hati yang semula berbunga dan terasa indah, kini terasa entah ungkapan apa pas selain dari kata sakit, karena ini melebihi dari itu. Kris dengan telinganya sendiri mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut seseorang yang dia sukai, lebih tepatnya sudah ia cintai sejak pertama bertemu.

" Kenapa dadaku sakit?" Tanya Kris pada dirinya sembari tangannya menyentuh dadanya.

" _Tuhan inikah yang dinamakan sakit hati? Inikah yang orang lain rasakan jika ia sedang patah hati? Seperti inikah rasanya? Jika iya,boleh aku bertanya, kenapa ini melebihi rasa sakitnya kemoterapi? Aku memilih kemoterapi seribu kali daripada aku merasakan ini." Ujar Kris dalam hati._

Melihat Tao memeluk pemuda itu dan riuh tepuk tangan menyertai mereka, membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan ia memilih melangkah pergi.

-0-

" Ayah, dimana Kris?" Tanya Yi Fan yang sudah siuman beberapa saat Kris keluar untuk membeli jus, tanyanya pada sang Ayah yang duduk disampingnya.

" Dia sedang membeli jus untukmu." Jawab sang Ibu yang tengah berdiri dan tanpa melihat kearah Yi Fan, karena beliau sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya Tuhan dimana Kris, handphonenya susah dihubungi, apa sebaiknya aku menjemputnya saja" Tukas sang Ibu.

" Sabarlah sebentar lagi, mungkin antriannya panjang dan ia mensilent handphonenya. Kau lupa kata dokter Shin? Beri ia waktu untuk menikmati keseharianya layaknya anak seusianya, karena dia butuh itu." Tukas sang suami.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama, hampir satu jam." Sang Ibu terlihat sangat cemas.

Kriett!

" Aku pulang." Seru suara khas seorang pemuda bersweater dengan dua botol jus di kantung plastic yang dibawanya.

" Ya Tuhan nak, kau darimana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" sang Ibu langsung memeluk sang putra.

" Aku dari toko di dekat rumah sakit bu, kebetulan tadi antriannya panjang, mungkin karena masih pagi." Ujar Kris dengan senyuman.

" Ah, baiklah, lain kali jangan beli sendiri." Saran sang Ibu.

Kris mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yi Fan yang sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar? Terimakasih Tuhan." Gumam Kris sembari menghambur kearah Yi Fan, membuat sang ayah menyingkir dan membiarkan Kris duduk di tempatnya.

" Iya, terimakasih sudah menjagaku." Ujar Yi Fan dengan nada masih lemas.

" Darimana kau tahu aku yang menjagamu?" Tanya Kris dengan nada bingung.

" Ayah yang memberitahuku." Ujar Yi Fan dengan senyuman.

" Ah, pantas saja kau tahu, ah iya aku membelikanmu jus apel, mau meminumnya? Biarku bukakan untukmu." Ujar Kris yang terlihat antusias ketika Yi Fan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanya.

" Baiklah, Ayah dan Ibu tinggal dulu, ada yang harus kami urus, dan Kris habiskan sarapanmu, lalu minum obat dan ingat kau harus istirahat." Seru sang Ibu sembari mengingatkan.

" Iya bu, aku tidak akan lupa rutinitasku." Jawab Kris dengan senyuman.

Seperginya ayah dan ibu, Kris menemani Yi Fan dikamar.

Keduanya kini berbincang terlihat sangat asik. Namun Yi Fan melihat sisi lain dari Kris yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dapat ia lihat Kris sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik senyumnya yang terlihat berlebihan menurut Yi Fan.

" Kau sedang ada masalah?" celatu Yi Fan, yang langsung menghentikan tawa Kris.

" Ah, tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak lihat aku tersenyum dari tadi tidak murung sepertimu saat sedang kelaparan, hahahahaha." Kris tertawa lagi, namun Yi Fan memilih diam.

" Aku bisa merasakannya, kau pasti sedang ada masalah, kau tidak biasanya tertawa lantang dan terbahak-bahak seperti ini, katakan padaku." Yi Fan mencoba membuka sesi curhat pada sang kakak.

" Eum, percayalah aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." jawab Kris yang masih enggan mengatakan perasaannya sesungguhnya.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dariku, aku baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari."

" Yi Fan." Panggil Kris.

" Eum?" sahutnya.

" Kau harus tetap kuat dan sehat, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu." Ujar Kris sembari melihat kearah keluar jendela.

" Tanpa kau suruhpun aku sudah melakukannya,apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Yi Fan memperhatikan Kris yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

" Aku hanya mencemaskan adikku, apa tidak boleh?" Kris tersenyum menatap Yi Fan.

" Kau juga harus sembuh."

" Aku tahu, aku juga inginkan hal itu, tapi saat ini tujuanku bukanlah itu, aku sudah tidak mau memaksakan kehendak Tuhan untuk menyembukanku, dan aku juga tidak ingin kau menjadi pendonor untukku, meskipun kalian menyembunyikannya dariku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, yang bisa kalian bohongi, lagipula yang aku rasakan sekarang sudahlah berbeda, aku merasa sangat lelah, aku ingin segera mengakhirinya."

Yi Fan terkejut mendengar penuturan Kris yang ternyata ia sudah tahu jika Yi Fan lah yang akan menjadi pendonor, dan apa ini? Kenapa Yi Fan mendengar keputus asaan di kalimat yang Kris ucapkan.

" Ada apa denganmu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?! hah!" nada ucapan Yi Fan meninggi.

" Aku lelah!" Kris membentak Yi Fan, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Membuat Yi Fan terdiam, terkejut melihat mata Kris berkaca-kaca." Aku lelah Yi Fan, Aku tidak mampu seperti yang kalian harapkan, tubuhku sakit, tubuhku lelah menerima pengobatan yang tidak ada habisnya, aku juga ingin hidup bebas, aku juga ingin sepertimu." Kris terlihat frustasi, saat ini, begitu juga dengan Yi Fan yang sudah menitihkan airmata mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang Kris ucapkan.

" Aku akan menolongmu, aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" Yi Fan berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis tersedu.

Mendengar ucapan Yi Fan, Kris malah tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Yi Fan, ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Yi Fan.

" Apa kau menyayangiku?" Kris bertanya sembari mengusap pelan suari Yi Fan, dan di balas anggukan oleh Yi Fan. " Itu artinya, kau bisa melepasku, kau harus bisa merelakanku, apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku yang sudah seperti robot jika kambuh? Kabel-kabel menempel didadaku, selang-selang kecil terhubung di kedua tanganku, dan kau lihat ini_?(menunjukan lengan kanannya yang membiru)_ bekas luka ini, ini sakit." Tukas Kris. Yi Fan hanya bisa menangis dengan diam, ia sudah menahan sesenggukannya.

"Ibu sangat menyayangimu kau tidak boleh pergi." Ujar Yi Fan dengan nada bergetar.

Kris tersenyum dan menjitak pelan kepala Yi Fan, " Maaf. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya pada Ibu, sebelum aku pergi."

" Jangan katakan kalimat sebelum aku pergi, kau tidak akan kemana-mana." YI Fan sudah menangis tersedu mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

" Panggil aku Kakak."

" Apa?" Yi Fan terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris.

" Panggil aku Kakak, kau tidak pernah memanggilku Kakak, padahal aku sangat menginginkannya, seperti kakak adik diluar sana, pergi bersama ke taman bermain, bermain basket bersama, dan bahkan tidur bersama, aku ingin lakukan itu semua denganmu adikku." Ujar Kris sembari mengusap pelan airmata di pipi Yi Fan, membuat sang adik semakin menangis, dan membuat Kris berhambur memeluk Yi Fan.

-0-


End file.
